Fate: The End of All Wars
by Metal4k
Summary: Fate. Choice. Destiny. The Choices of the few can save the world. The Fate of the few can damn it. And the Destiny of heroes will come to a conclusion. For the War has come to Remenant, and Fate will have what it is owed.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Fate.

A thing defined by so many as a predestined path we all must follow.

An idea, that many others seized with all their might and ensured their wishes came to pass.

Fate.

A power that would ensure the fourth Holy Grail war would end in chaos, and that Shirou Emiya would be raised as a hero of justice and defeat the King of Heroes to save the world. Only for him then to fall into a darker path of naught but torment and failure.

Fate.

The entity that spanned all time and would one day ensure they Ruby Rose stood before a giant sea faring beast and defeated it with naught but silver eyes. But only after the betrayal of her greatest teacher and the lies he spread.

And yet, despite all things that allowed Fate to do so, there was still one thing even Fate itself could not control.

Choice. The choice of a broken man to save a small boy in a fire, and to betray the King of Knights.

The choice of a young girl dashing across her ruined school to save a friend atop a ruined tower.

But what Fate… and all those who believed in it did not account for… was that _everything_ had a choice.

And as Kiritsugu Emiya stared at the Holy Grail realizing that the once pure creation was corrupted with all the world's evils, he chose to reject it.

Without a moment's hesitation, he interrupted the legendary battle between the King of Knights and the King of Heroes.

He ordered the King of Knights to do the unthinkable and destroy the Grail. She didn't want to, she resisted.

And as the Grail poured out it's curses, she was forced to obey her master.

She screamed with anger, but her body didn't respond and her sword glowed with holy light.

It's power was nearly unmatched and the curses of All the World's Evils would be almost completely cleansed by it.

Destroyed and weakened, but it live on to wreak havoc ten years later.

Yet, Kiritsugu Emiya rejected the Grail and made his choice.

The Knight of Knights resisted him and made her choice.

The King of Heroes cursed his fellows Servants master. And swore to collect his treasure. His choice was made.

The master of the Golden hero, a fake priest cursed with horrible desires, wished for a chance for the world to burn, yet accepted his death.

But the Grail…

All the World's Evils, wasn't given a choice. It would be forced to give it's wish to a man that would ultimately bring it's destruction.

Yet…

As the world slowed around it, and Angra Mainyu cursed humanity once more, it realized something.

A flaw it hadn't thought of before.

It's wish would be given to Kiritsugu yet the man rejected it. It's wish given to Kirie, though it couldn't have known the future, would end in it's demise at the hands of both an Emiya and the King of Knights.

But it realized something.

The wish, belonged to the winning master… _and_ Servant.

And thought it lacked eyes, it _looked_ towards the King of Knights.

It saw her being. Her soul. Her dream…

A hill soaked in blood and tears with none but her standing atop it alive.

Her regret.

And her wish.

Her wish to save a kingdom.

Saving a kingdom…

Yes that would do.

And as the power of Excalibur realized it's potential, as it's light seared the curses and evil, Angra Mainyu found itself prepared to fulfill the wish of Arturia Pendragon.

But not here… no, this world had caused problems, and Gaia would surely intervene with one of her Guardians to defend herself.

This world would see it's demise, this it could _feel_. This it _knew_.

But this world would ensure it's own death, and the rules of the Grail, of the true magic, did not confine it to this world alone.

What of other world's?

And as the light of Excalibur raced towards it, the King of Knights as frustrated as pained by the loss of her wish, All the World's Evils decided on a world.

Not the world of Heroes in suits of metal and green raged monsters leaping through the air to valiantly protect humanity.

Or the one of a young boy wielding the elements with blazing fury to defend the world from a tyrant.

None of those, nor the dozens of others it saw would do.

Then there was the world with a shattered moon, but more importantly, a world with a kingdom… no… _kingdoms,_ in need of saving. A world that was naught but a _remnant_ of its former glory.

The perfect place for the servants wish. For a chance to save.

And for a chance for it to escape Gaia and finally fulfill its purpose.

A chance was all the King needed… was all _it _needed. Not results, just a chance.

And so the Grail reached into the true magic of it's world, to the Root itself, and pulled.

It's power swirled around itself and those present.

But it realized that Kiritsugu could not be allowed to come. That man's dream and rejection of it would only infect the King of Knights.

So it released it's hold on him.

Then… a presence pressed on it. A light so to speak.

Fear raced through the corruption.

Gaia. She noticed.

Power spread throughout the city of Fuyuki. Angra Mainyu could feel the Counter Guardians being summoned for it. It could feel the _pure_ anger rolling off of Gaia.

It was trying to change Fate and Gaia would not allow such a thing.

It had to act!

It couldn't wait! It couldn't plan! Just action!

So with all the power it could steal from the Root, Angra Mainyu forced itself and all those touched by its corruption into and through the Root, and into the world with a shattered moon.

And with a final flash, All the World's Evils changed the Fate of everything.

But it failed to notice the single speck of light, a single being of the Counter Force, that hitched along for the ride.

* * *

Ruby Rose stared at the darkness before her, at the Apathy; the Grim that sucked the very will to live from any in its path.

They moved closer, long limbs swaying at their sides and demonic groans filling the air as she failed to stand.

This couldn't be it.

This couldn't be how they died, how they _failed_.

But… she was so tired… maybe rest would be nice.

Just a chance to close her eyes.

And as the world faded in Ruby's eyes, as the darkness began to swallow her whole, Fate changed.

Though she knew not; a power not of her world entered the very realm she lived in, and sped across the universe to Remnant.

A wish was complete.

And as the wish was completed, three red marks appeared on her right hand, the pain not even registering as the Apathy drained her.

Then a flash of light.

_So you are my master. A girl not even capable of standing. Pity. _

Clarity slammed into her like a freight train at full speed, her eyes widening as particles of light formed into a man right before her.

He was tan, snow white hair crowning his head, a dark red jacket and black body armor adorning a body fit for battle and war.

Grey eyes stared down at her, disapproval radiating from the mind inside them, yet a strange compassion flaming from the heart behind them.

She shook, her body struggling to breath, "who…"

The man opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by the soul wrenching shriek of the dozens of Apathy behind him.

With an amount of disinterest that rivaled the arrogance of Jacques Schnee, she watched as the man looked behind him and to the Grim.

"Now what are you?" He asked with a smirk, but only as four blades suddenly appeared above him, light literally forming their bodies from nothing.

Then the blades moved, as fast- no_, faster_, than Ruby could move even at the peak of her speed.

The Grim didn't stand a chance.

Each blade impacted with enough force to equal four of Nora's grenades, but without the shrapnel. They simply hit, ripped apart their first target then continued on and tore through at least four or five more before disappearing.

And with each that fell, Ruby felt her very life return, air filling her lungs with life and in turn her body with strength.

Heart racing as it understood her exact predicament.

Adrenaline pumping throughout as she pushed herself up and unfurled Crescent Rose.

Five apathy stood in the hole leading to the cellar. They twisted and shrieked, their heads twitching plenty as they reached towards her and the man.

Yet by the time she stood one more sword had appeared and with a sonic _boom_, cones of air blasting out from the sword, the sword flew forward into the ground and _detonated_.

The ground erupted into rock and flame, the roof caving in on the Grim, not only crushing them into paste but sealing the cellar from the sewers beneath the town.

The dust settled and Ruby couldn't help but stare wide eyed at the man before her.

She wasn't one normally to curse but…

"What the hell…"

She blinked and looked around, seeing Yang leaning against a wall, eyes red yet laced with fear as she too stared at the red clad man.

Weiss was also standing, though she had her rapier out and pointed at the man's throat, eyes cold and angry as the life had returned to her.

She noticed Blake on the other hand was standing further away, her face in a snarl and her weapons drawn while Maria, the old woman with robot eyes, simply looked up at the man with a curious smile.

It was… an odd situation at the least.

She wondered if-

"Master, I have to ask if these people are your allies. If not I can simply cut them down where they stand."

His smirk never left and his voice was full of amusement as he looked around before his eyes settled on Ruby.

She blinked.

Wait…

"Wait me?!" She shrieks, taking a step back with a shake of her head, "I'm not anyone's master!"

The man chuckled, "I'm not referring to any secret desires of yours-" a blush instantly bloomed on the girls face as Maria snorted in amusement, "-but rather the three commands seals on your hand."

He nodded looking downwards, and she followed his eyes towards-

"What the heck?!" She jumped, shaking her hand as three dark red tattoos stared her in the face.

"Ruby, when did that happen?" Weiss asked, shock clearly written on her face.

"I don't know!"

Once more the man chuckled earning the ire of all four teenagers in his immediate vicinity.

It was then Yang stepped forward, her arms reared back and her eyes full red as she readied her weapons.

"All right pal, you better start talking."

The man looked at her with a raised eyebrow and smirked.

Four swords appeared above him, all aimed at Yang.

"Stop!" She yelled and instantly one of the marks on her hand vanished in a flash of light.

The man twitched and spun to face her, his face in a scowl and all amusement wiped from it, "did you waste a command seal just to keep me from intimidating her!"

Ruby blinked.

"What?"

The man blinked back, then sighed.

"Command seals?" he asked, his voice lowered and tempered with curiosity.

Ruby shrugged.

"The war?"

"Uhhhh… the war against the Grim?"

There was silence as the man stared at her with wide eyes.

"We're doomed."

Jon Arc stared at the sky, his mind racing as the sun hung high and bore down it's heat on all of Argus.

His fingers tensed, and his foot tapped impatiently against the cold stone sidewalk beneath him.

It'd been days since he'd beard from Ruby. After the train crash he had been sure they would have taken a day or so more to find their way to Argus but he was nervous.

She hadn't called yet.

Nora and Ren had told him not to worry, and headed off to the store for groceries for dinner, but how could he not!

Last time he had left a friend behind…

He closed his eyes and slowed his breath as the adrenaline started to rush and his heart sped up.

If Ruby fell like Pyrrha… Remnant only knows what he would do.

But Cinder was dead, so he didn't have to worry about her. Plus, her team AND Ozpin were there with her.

Nothing short of Salem herself could stop them and he was confident that demon was nowhere on the continent.

His heart slowed.

With a sigh he opened his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

She would be fine.

She was Ruby and she people all around her.

"Man I gotta calm down…" he chuckled out loud, slowly sighing once more before turning back towards his sister's house.

He wondered about the house for a moment and if he'd one day be able to find a family of his own. Granted he didn't want one right now, way to young for that still, but it was a nice thought.

Granted only after he avenged Pyrrha and helped Ruby and Ozpin take down Salem. It's not like she was invincible or anything!

She could fall too.

And he'd be sure to avenge Pyrrha.

He had to.

If he didn't-

Pain.

"Ow!" He braked wiggling his hand as pain shot up his arm. He looked down, wondering if a bee or something had- "whoa."

Three red marks- no _tattoos-_ stared back at him from his hand.

What the heck!

He'd never had any tattoos! What was this-

A flash of light behind him had him spinning on the spot, the few passerbys in the street freezing and looking to what stood before him.

Not what.

_Who_.

A short woman. Blonde with a flowing blue dress adorned with silver armor. He could've confused her for a long lost sister if he had seen her just walking down the street- but she had literally appeared after a flash of light.

He wasn't dense enough to realize-

"I ask you."

The voice.

It was kind, and even beautiful in a sense… but it carried a weight behind it, a weight of power and command.

Like… like the voice of a.. _king_.

"Are you worthy to be my master?"

* * *

**A/N this is a pure passion project of mine. I've been wanting to write this longer than I've had the Darkest Knight published and just never had the guts to write it.**

**But I wrote it so here's the first chapter. Two servant and masters.**

**We'll see how it goes but I plan to finish this just cause I want to, and I hope someone will find enjoyment out of it.**

**Any take care and God bless.**

**-Metal4k**


	2. Chapter 1: That kind of Relationship

**Chapter 1: That kind of relationship**

* * *

"Who are you?" Weiss Schnee, her best friend and partner, a girl with a will of steel, growled at the strange man standing before her.

Ruby held back her smile at the display, knowing full well that this man was dangerous yet her friends still stood by her.

It was optimistic, and naive happiness in their current situation, but she couldn't help but be happy about it.

They had _literally_ just escaped death.

By sheer seconds.

If the man hadn't come… she didn't want to even think about what would've happened.

The man smirked once more and replied, "her servant. Hence why I called her master."

Weiss narrowed her eyes.

Ruby tensed as she saw both Yang and Blake take a step closer.

She watched the man frown.

Hopefully this didn't come to blows. She wasn't sure if they could win, plus he had just saved them. It'd be rude to attack the dude who saved them!

Then again, he had been pointing four massive floating swords at then just moments ago...

"Okay, maybe you can explain what this whole servant master thing is then?" Ruby asked, stepping towards the man and lowering Crescent Rose.

Grey eyes met her own, and the man nodded, "the-"

_Crash_!

The basement doors blew open, and Qrow flew through, eyes bloodshot from alcohol, and Harbinger brought to bear.

"Ruby! Yang! Are you… alright?" His voice rose in confusion as he took in the scene.

Four sword appeared and turned towards Qrow.

The red clad man sighed, "is he a friend as well?"

"Yes!" Ruby cried, instantly activating her semblance, and in a flurry of roses found herself standing between the man and her uncle.

Her weapon was once more aimed upwards and she felt her heart pounding in fear. She'd seen how fast those swords were. She didn't know if she be able to block one let alone four!

"Tck. Fine." The sword disappeared, "nonetheless, I will say you have bravery to stand up to a servant."

"Than-"

"It's not a compliment," The man nipped before looking to her uncle, "are you the mage who summoned me?"

"Mage?" Qrow asked, his eyes narrowed but now oozing with confusion.

"The magic on you is… miniscule, but it's at least existent," he nodded towards Ruby, "this girl has no circuits, and wasted a command seal already."

Ruby frowned at the obvious disdain in his voice, yet her uncle beat her to a response.

"I don't what you're talking about bud," a lie she knew, he could turn into a freaking bird after all, "but you better start talking about who you are or you and me are gonna get real friendly."

The man scoffed though his amusement was badly hidden, "as if you could stand against a servant. Still, it does help explain why my master has no idea what's going on."

Ruby couldn't help but purse her lips and frown, "I told you that!"

The man nodded, solemn for once, before smiling again and bowing deeply, "I apologise master. Your summoning was… strange, and finding you about to be… eaten, wasn't the most pleasant of circumstances to find you in."

His voice was both sincere and mocking, and Ruby found her frown only deepening. It was hard to tell if he was being genuine or just a jerk.

Great.

Still she couldn't hold her tongue with such an apology, so she replied, "it's fine. Just… who are you? And what war are you talking about?"

"War?" The voice of Oscar popped up from somewhere near the basements entrance but no one paid it any heed.

More blades appeared.

"Eek! No he's a friend too!"

The man sighed and crossed his arms, the blades disappearing in what she hoped was a sincere sign of cooperation.

Grey eyes locked onto her.

"I speak of the Holy Grail War. I assumed time had passed when the corruption came here, but alas, I think Gaia is playing a close game."

"Gaia?" Ruby asked raising an eyebrow.

Yang scoffed with clear disdain, "holy Grail war?"

"Game?" Qrow growled from his spot.

The man simply chuckled, though this time Ruby could tell it held none of the mockery from before.

Maybe he was genuinely a nice person and was just being rude to break the ice?

Maybe?

He smirked at her, "do you have something to drink?"

She blanched at the question.

"Huh?"

"If I'm going to inform you of just what exactly you're up against then I'd enjoy having a warm tea in my hand when you inevitably start freaking out."

Annnndddd there was the jerk again.

She sighed, "so what is the war then?"

He smirked, obviously content with his machinations of frustration and then spoke, "as to what the war is. It's simple. A Battle Royal between seven masters and seven servants, where the winner gains an omnipotent wish granting device."

Silence.

Someone even coughed.

The same continued.

Complete and utter silence.

Not the kind where someone was embarrassed for having said something dumb, but the silence from something so shocking and utterly insane that-

"Bwah hahaha!" Yang burst out with a maniacal laughter, "oh man, this guy's got jokes! Man Ozpin you pulled a real good one on us!"

She laughed, and Blake too smirked, obviously sure that it was all a joke.

Ruby though… she looked at the man and watched his frown deepen. It was a subtle thing, the way his brows moved downward and the corners of his mouth dropped.

He wasn't joking. She immediately knew that.

"The Holy Grail war is no joke," he huffed his eyes now narrowing at Yang who proceeded to laugh harder, "and if you think it is, you may as well say your goodbyes now. You nor little red Riding Hood will last the night."

For some reason, she felt that the jab was meant more for Yang than her.

Didn't mean she appreciated it.

But it did get Yangs attention. The blonde brawler instantly shutting up and glaring daggers at the man.

"Don't you dare threaten my sister."

The man shrugged, "sister or not, it's not a threat. Simple fact. Humans can't dare to stand against a servant, even the best of _mages_ can't hope to do it."

Ruby for all her confusion smiled then replied, "well, we're not just humans. We're hunters, the best of the best. No way are we going down to some guys called servants."

In all honesty, though she knew the man believed it, it sounded ridiculous even to her.

Servants? What was he talking about. How would these servants take out a fully trained huntsmen, seven huntsmen in training who had stood against Salem's best, and not too mention Ozpin himself, though she knew he'd only help if they were in deep trouble. Well at least she hoped he would.

He hadn't exactly been talking to them lately. Not after the whole mess with-

"Hahahaha!" The man's laugh was cold and bitter, not even close to genuine but seemingly more alien that even the laugh of the coldest killers, "to think one can stand against a servant is foolish. Only a handful of people have ever done so."

He glanced at her, "you may look the part, but you are not one of them Red."

Red. She grit her teeth at the name.

"Okay mister tough guy," Yang snapped stepping forward and placing herself between Ruby and the man, "if you're so tough then why don't you fight me. And if you win, we'll take this whole, 'Grail war', serious huh?"

"Yang…" Ruby growled, but her sister and the man both ignored her, content to simply stare one another down.

Surprisingly the man relented first and looked at her, "Master, so as to ensure you don't waste another command seal on something so feeble, do you sanction this fight?"

His resolve, and clear lack of fear put Ruby on edge. Not many people would willing jump into a fight, least of all with Yang Xiao Long.

Still, he seemed… concerned.

Did he want her approval?

"I don't know…"

"It'll be fine Rubes," Yang glanced back at her with a soft smile, "besides after that whole mess I feel ready to kick some serious butt. It sucked having the fight taken from me…"

The last part had her sister voice dipping, but Ruby relented.

"Fine, but no shooting him! He's trying to help! Sort of."

The man chuckled, "aside from the confusion, my master is correct. After all, I am her servant, and my job is to ensure she wins."

Ruby ignored his laugh and replied, "okay you two can fight! Just not in here, it's too crowded."

"Ruby are you-"

She shot Weiss a look, and the white haired girl grew quiet, "it'll be fine, right Yang?"

The blonde brawler shrugged, "so long as mister sinister here can take a punch."

The man, in a surprising show of child like sarcasm, rolled his eyes then smirked, "tck. I'm terrified."

Ruby huffed and rubbed her face. And to think people thought she was the child!

But there was one thing she still didn't know.

She looked at the man.

"What's your name?"

He blinked in confusion, realization dawning as he too realized they had yet to introduce themselves, then deadpanned, "I am the Arch- hmm." He trailed off then shrugged before continuing, "I am this wars Assassin class, but you may simply call me Archer if you wish. I'm more familiar with that name."

Ruby nodded and was prepared to reply when Yang beat her to it.

"Okay mister Archer, let's do this."

"Let's."

* * *

Jaune Arc stared at the woman before him, her armor shining and glorious and her face bright yet as hard as stone.

"I ask you, are you worthy to be my master?"

He blinked and looked behind him.

Nope no one was there.

He pinched his arm. Yup there was pain so he wasn't dreaming.

And yes the few people who had been walking down the street were staring at him without any reservation as if he and the woman were the weirdest things they had seen today.

Which was probably true...

The woman narrowed her gaze at him, and he pointed to himself, "you are talking to me right?"

The way her body tensed was probably a sign he screwed up.

"Yes, unless there is another master around?" She asked, raising an eyebrow in obvious confusion mixed with irritation.

He chuckled awkwardly, "ah hah, uhh who are you?"

With the patience of a saint the woman frowned yet replied none the less, "Master, it would be best if we discussed that indoors where no one else might hear us."

"Ah yeah, okay why do you keep calling me master?" He asked carefully taking a step back.

Something about this woman made him feel… small….

She huffed once more, "Master I hope you aren't a trickster, I don't take kindly to arrogance or trickery."

She shifted her stance and he noticed how she fingered the pommel of her sword.

He gulped,.

"Hehe okay okay I promise I'm not tricking you but I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

Her face dropped and with a deadpan reply said, "yet you have command seals."

"Ah hah oh these?" He sheepishly flicked his hand to the red marks, "no, no I've had- wait what the heck are these!"

He held his hand out eyes wide in panic as he studied the red mark. No obvious inking or Symbols he could discern.

And he could've swore he never woke up with them!

It was Nora! No doubt, she must've been mad from him eating the last slice of pizza last night. Curse his endless stomach!

"...master?"

He locked eyes with the woman, her own drowning in confusion.

"You… do not know what the command seals are?" She asked as he continued to stare.

Jaune looked back at his hand, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand, "honestly, no. Do you?"

He narrowed his gaze careful to take a step back.

The woman however smiled softly, "you are not a mage are you?"

He blinked.

"I can do card tricks…"

"That is not a mage."

"Then no. I'm not…"

She nodded solemnly, "I assume you know not what the Grail war is then?"

"Uhhh." He shrugged, unsure what to say.

The woman smiled, a soft smile that didn't quite reach her eyes before she nodded, "we should speak of this indoors. Witnesses are to be avoided after all…" she trailed off and the way her tone dropped has Jaune feeling nervous.

He gulped, "and I'm not a witness right?"

"You are a master. On my honor, I will never harm you." The woman slapped a closed fist over her armored chest.

Instantly heat rushed to his cheeks.

He knew it wasn't romantic, but to have a beautiful woman say that about him… well, hey one could dream right?

"I uh… well I don't-"

"Jaune, you have another sister!?"

A blur of orange hair and suddenly the woman's eyes went wide as she was tackled to the ground.

Nora squeezed the woman, and with inhuman strength not only stood, but _carried_ the woman into the air.

"She's so cute! I love her already! Can we keep her Ren?" The Valkyrie screeched in sheer delight.

"Unhand me barbarian!"

The pink haired man appeared next to Jaune with silent steps sighing deeply at his friends antics.

They exchanged a glance, and Ren sighed again.

"Nora, please let the poor woman go."

"But Ren she's like the spitting image of Jaune if he was a woman!"

Jaune couldn't help but smirk as Nora spun the woman around, said woman crying out how this was an unfit action for a woman and Nora should be ashamed.

Of course it fell on deaf ears.

"Master, please get this barbarian off me!" The woman cursed, wiggling to try and free herself of Nora grip.

Jaune couldn't help but laugh at the predicament, "Nora, let the poor woman go. She's not my sister."

The Valkyrie froze, then looked between Jaune and the woman once.

A smile grew.

His heart dropped.

Oh no. No way that meant something good.

"Is this… a date?!"

Or it could be even worse than he thought.

"What!"

"I would not lower myself to court someone without knowing them so!" The woman roared, blush rushing to her cheeks.

"Same! I think…" Jaune paused, then shook his head head, "but seriously let her go! She's… well, she needs to explain something to us."

Whether it was his tone or the words he wasn't sure but Nora instantly lost her energy and grew solemn, releasing the woman gently and taking a step back.

"What do you mean?" She asked glancing back at Jaune, full mission mode on her face.

"Uhhh…" he mumbled looking back at Ren, who simply fixed him with an inquisitive glance of his own, "well it's kinda complicated. Apparently I'm her master?"

Two sets of eyes fell to the woman.

She stood taller.

"Correct, and I will serve him admirably, with my life."

There was silence.

The way she spoke, was… daunting to say the least. It made him feel important yet also extremely worried.

He didn't know what she was referring to still. However she seemed kind, and polite enough to deal with Nora's raging antics.

Maybe-

"Oooohhh so it's that kind of relationship!"

"Nora!"

"You barbarian!"

* * *

Adam Tarrus, leader of the White Fang stared down at those kneeled before him.

Not three days ago had he slaughtered those of his own that had stood against him.

A while ago he would've never considered such an act.

When they tried to usurp him however…

They got what they deserved.

Still, it made him wary. His men were loyal, but it was wavering, his horrendous failure at Haven, and his suicidal decree had cost him respect.

Of course it had been Blake's fault. She got in his head and pushed his buttons just like she knew how.

Nonetheless, he was prepared to face her now.

He would have to be.

Movement from his men caught his attention and he cursed himself for losing focus.

"Speak," he stated and the man before him nodded before standing.

"High Leader, we have reports on movement in Mistral. The traitor is traveling with a team from Haven towards Argus.

He nodded.

It had been easy tracking Blake, but alas he had greater fish to fry.

"And the others?"

"We lost them on the waves outside Mistral eastern shore. No one has seen them since."

He nodded, gripping his chin lightly as his mind raced.

Cinders group was dangerous and after their own failures at Haven he was considering completely severing ties with them.

They had their uses, but after their haphazard assault on Haven, he was beginning to question what they were after.

It had seemed straightforward with Beacon.

Help, or his people burned.

And he wouldn't lie to anyone, but the deaths of the human huntsman and their academy had been a victory for them.

It showed the world the White Fang could not be ignored.

Yet at Haven… they had been after something. And they hadn't told him.

It was… concerning.

Still, their operations had to continue.

"And what of Vacuo?"

"The Vacuo branch has reported an increase of White Fang support. They've reported successful infiltration of the media outlets and the Huntsmen academy. It was easy to push Havens attack away from us."

He nodded.

It was good news. Vacuo was the one kingdom he was least worried about, they were rather open when it came to Kingdom travel and security.

It wasn't a place he wanted up in arms against the White Fang, so he had sent feelers and agents out to 'convince' the media to put them as martyrs.

A successful task too.

"Good. Get us spies in Argus, I want to know her movements."

"Sir-"

"Not just for her," he added, he knew his… love for Blake was well known, "we need to keep an eye on Ironwood. Reports have his army mobilized right now. We need to be wary."

The masked man nodded in understanding.

"Understood. I'll have men sent right away."

Adam simply nodded.

The man took the dismissal and scurried away, whether his quick feet were an attribute or from fear, Adam wasn't sure.

He sighed as the great doors closed and he was alone with naught but his personal guard, though he didn't need it.

With a heavy heart he put his head into his hand, mind racing.

His heart pulled him to thoughts of Blake. For Revenge. But his mind worried about the bigger picture.

The White Fang was on the verge of fracturing.

Ghira and Kali were pushing for peace again and the defeat at Haven was gathering support for them and not the White Fang.

It was… annoying.

Still he-

"Gah!"

Pain lanced through his right arm and he looked down to his hand; three red marks forming with enough speed he could only stare as they etched themselves into his skin.

"Sir?"

He stared blankly at the marks confusion running through his mind.

What the-

"Stand back!"

"State your business!"

His attention shot back to his surroundings and he found the guards attention on a woman.

A woman with lion ears, a blue and green outfit and a tail swaying back and forth.

When had she come in?

A bow was slung over her shoulder and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"So you're my master."

He blinked.

"I asked you who you-" an arrow flew from the woman's bow and past the nearest guards ear.

A warning shot. One so fast even he hadn't seen her move and draw her weapon.

"My master has my respect, you do not." She growled, and Adam felt both dread and admiration.

The woman had steel.

But what was this whole master business?

He leaned forward careful to place his hand gently on the pommel of his sword.

"Master you say?" He asked careful to keep his voice steady.

"Yes," she nodded then lowered her bow, "though I sense no true magic in you. Tell me master, are you a mage?"

Adam tilted his head in question. And the woman nodded in understanding.

"Then I'm assuming you have no knowledge of what the War is?"

"Which war?" He asked.

With a predatory smile the woman replied.

"The Holy Grail War."

* * *

**A/N here's the next chapter.**

**I thought it'd be fun to see how team RWBY and team JNPR reacted to their own servants in response to the situations they found themselves in. One situation being peaceful and another being nice and violent.**

**Team RWBYs had blatant violence in their first meeting, and how their emotions are now suddenly thrust back upon them after being muted fully. Different from the show since they only killed a few Apathy and then fled, so the effects lessened over time, where as Archer annihilate them all and gave them their emotions back within one fell swoop. Also yes, EMIYA is the Assassin of this war. Not the Archer. However he's used to being called Archer, but there's also a strategic reason for it.**

**Saber of course has her own interaction, and through her interaction with Irrisvel in the fourth war, knows humans and homunculi aren't entirely cruel. Hence her general peaceful attitudes towards Jaune and his friends. Plus it helps that Jaune is a loveable idiot sometimes like Shirou. And that he's in a city with nothing but peace around him for now. Also they're in broad daylight. Helps set the mood a bit more light hearted.**

**Hope someone guesses who Adams servant is. If you so... then you'll understand how these two are gonna have an… interesting relationship.**

**Till next time.**

**God bless and review.**

**-metal4k**


	3. Chapter 2: Power and Tests

**Chapter 2: Power and Tests**

* * *

EMIYA couldn't help but smirk as he followed the short girl who was his master outside.

Snow covered the ground, and though the cold didn't bug him, he could see how his master and the others tensed up at the sudden temperature change.

They weren't dressed for this weather at all.

A small thing, but considering the lack of vehicles around them, minus the horrendously colored motorcycle, he wondered how they got here.

He couldn't see anything for miles, even through the trees.

Maybe they had gotten lost.

Hmph. Who knew, not like it mattered. In fact, unless one of his master's friends were a master themselves, then this was probably one of the safest places for her.

A town in the middle of nowhere with no one but allies around.

Safe, at least for now. A Caster would be able to-

"Oi! Gloom and doom! You ready for this or what?"

He spared a glance to the blonde girl standing only a few meters from him.

She slammed her hands together, hair flaring with a golden glow and small flames.

He rolled his eyes.

"Yang, please stop making him mad…" his master glared at the Blonde.

"He'll be fine. I'll only break a few bones."

He raised an eyebrow.

They weren't mages, that was for sure, yet they carried themselves with not only confidence but with a sense of awareness that painted them as warriors.

Of course the younger girls had holes in both their awareness and guard, the old man was a drunk, the woman was blind, and the last was a child…

Well, maybe they weren't entirely competent.

Who knew?

He sighed and instead graced the girl with a simple statement.

"Come then child. I'll make it quick."

The Blonde growled, "excuse me?"

EMIYA once more huffed.

"As I said, no human can hope to stand to a servant."

Was this how Rin felt having to explain things to him over and over during his war? How did she keep from strangling him?

She narrowed her eyes, and-

_'I really hope this servant thing is just him bragging like Yang used too… She better not get hurt again…' _

He blinked.

_Master?_

Silver eyes widened as she twirled on the spot to look at him.

_'How-'_

_Servants have a telepathic link to their masters. I was assuming you were simply ignoring our link, but I seem to have been mistaken. You weren't even aware of it were you? _

_'Nope…'_

So not only did his master not know of the war… she knew nothing of her pact with him and what it entailed.

_Joy..._

It was at that moment the blonde lurched forward, her hands raised to both deliver punishment and block if needed.

She was fast, fast enough that she could've kept up with Rin even when reinforced.

Yet, she lacked the telltale green glow of the reinforcement spell on her limbs, and there was absolutely zero prana coming off her.

Interesting.

Still, it was too slow and he pushed off his right foot, easily dodging her first blow even as air rushed by his head.

But his movement wasn't wasted.

Using his own momentum he spun on his heel, raised his leg, and with enough force to surely knock her down and knock her breath out, he brought his leg down.

He wasn't in the mood for killing teenagers, and the apprehension he felt through his master link would more than likely hinder their war if he killed this girl.

But to his surprise, she didn't go down.

In fact, she barely stumbled forward, a yellow glow wrapping around her as she pivoted on her heel and threw another haymaker at him.

If he wasn't a servant it would've connected, but alas his speed was enough to allow him to push off the ground with both feet and make her punch miss by at least an entire foot.

He landed on the ground gently, an easy smirk growing over his face.

He hadn't even had to drop his crossed arms.

"Not many people can take a hit from a servant and live to tell the tale." Granted he wasn't even going for lethal but hey he could poke fun if he wanted.

The girl narrowed her eyes, "keep talking pretty boy."

He narrowed his gaze as she lunged for him again, this time the yellow device on her arm, plus a small cannon on her mechanical one discharging an obvious bullet behind her, the recoil shooting her forward far faster that her own legs had done.

Once more she was upon him.

Her fists flew faster this time, each one aimed for a different part of his body.

His grin grew as he twisted, avoiding the first blow entirely allowing the second to clip his shoulder.

The blow carried weight, and immediately he knew she was no slouch in terms of sheer physical strength.

But the blow hadn't been a direct connection, and after having dealt with servants so far beyond her he simply let the momentum carry him around to face her once more.

He slammed his forehead into her nose, the yellow glow on her body sparking to life.

Once more, a blow that should've knocked her down, or at least broken her nose, didn't.

She stumbled back from the force but she didn't go down.

"Go Yang!"

"Kick his butt!"

Hmm.

They definitely were above average humans. She may have even given Rin a run for her money.

Still, he wasn't a servant for no reason.

And this fight would do nothing more than drag unless he finished it. But he needed to finish it without killing her and with enough impression to help his master understand just exactly what she was dealing with.

The blonde closed the distance once more, another one two combo aimed for his torso.

He simply leapt above her, watching her eyes go wide as he did it faster than she could react.

He landed on the roof of the house, his arms finally pulling out from the comfortable position of being crossed.

A black bow appeared in his hand.

The girl launched herself upward with another discharge of her weapons. She swung at his head, only for him to duck and jam his foot into her gut.

Her eyes widened with a pained gasp, the yellow shield flared, and she flew higher into the air.

With a burst of prana, he blasted into the air

He wasn't saber, or berserker, but the jump got him another good twenty feet higher than even the girl.

And before she even began to fall back towards the earth he loaded his bow.

It was a simple iron sword, nothing powerful enough to kill her, but enough that even Rin would've been down for the count after being hit with it.

He drew the bow back, and a morbid part of him thought it funny how the girls eyes widened as he released the string.

_Thoom_!

* * *

The fight had been going well enough.

Yang had been testing him, Ruby knew that, it was a far cry from the foolish charges her sister was so fond of.

It made her smile and cheer, despite the man saying they had a telepathic connection?!

What the heck!

Still the fight was at least holding her attention. It seemed even.

But that was before the man had leapt to the roof.

It was a testament to Yang's ability that even Ruby knew that the high ground didn't guarantee you anything against the Blonde brawler.

Yet, the man dodged her again and then it happened all so fast!

One moment Yang was at the roof, the next she was in the air with the man above her, a bow loaded with a freaking sword aimed at her!

_Don't hurt her!_

_'Tchk. Relax master. She'll be completely fine. But I must get my point across.'_

Rubys eyes widened.

_Thoom!_

Then the sword flew down.

It rocketed into Yang, and only thanks to her semblance and the reflexes associated with it, did she see both the sword and Yang's aura shatter, before her sister slammed into the ground.

The mood plummeted in an instant.

She knew her sisters limits.

Only one person had ever done that to her, and that man was no friend of theirs.

With the slightest of thumps did the man in red land in front of the house, his bow disappearing in a brilliant show of light.

"Good fight," he nodded to the now groaning body of her sister, once more crossing his arms.

But she had to admit…

It did get his point across. Was this what servants were capable of?

A flash of black and white, and suddenly both Blake and Weiss were above her sister, weapons aimed at the man.

"Get away from her." Blake growled, ears flat and weapons drawn.

Ruby blinked in confusion, stepping forward even as her uncle beat her to punch.

The man, hungover and annoyed as he was growled, "chill brats. He's not gonna hurt her."

"How can you-"

"Because if I had wanted her dead I would've simply hit her with a Noble Phantasm from the start."

Silver eyes turned to meet grey, even as Yang grunted and pushed herself up, hands cradling her head.

"A Noble what?" Weiss asked, the Schnee's stance still defensive but her voice softer than before.

The man sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "think of it as a servant's Trump card. Our 'Ace in the hole', so to speak."

"So kinda like a semblance?" Ruby asked, her head tilted in confusion.

"Semblance?"

She looked to her uncle, who's red eyes were still trained on the man, though more from obvious curiosity than spite.

"Do you… not know what a semblance is?" Weiss asked for her.

The man blinked once, then shrugged as he closed his eyes, "my summoning to this world was… a bit more hazardous than usual. Alas, I wasn't given the knowledge of the era I'm in."

"So that's a no…" Ruby nodded, "well uh, it's kinda like a personal super power?"

"There are more technical aspects, but close enough," Weiss added, "so is a Noble Phantasm similar?"

He looked up in thought then shook his head, "in a sense yes, but also no. First I would have to explain just exactly what the Grail war is, since I'm assuming none of you know what it is?"

The silence was his answer.

"So what is it pretty boy?" Yang huffed as she stood Blake instantly helping her up despite her narrowed eyes at the man.

He didn't rise to the bait and sighed, "the Grail war as I said, is just that, a war. A war between masters and servants."

"So like a Battle Royal?" Her uncle asked crossing his arms, and not so subtly placing himself in front of Ruby.

It was an awkward thing, but considering how he'd been a drunken mess not twenty four hours ago, Ruby would gladly take it.

"Mainly. Though, under normal circumstances each participant would have not only at least been aware of the war, but would've choosen it."

"Oh…" she nodded, "so, what does that make me?"

He shrugged, "an outlier I suppose."

"You know, after all the crap I've seen, I could believe it." Qrow added, though his comment went unheeded as Weiss spoke up.

"So you're saying that Ruby's in some sort of battle for some cup, that summons… servants?"

"Heroic spirits meant to do battle on behalf of the masters are called Servants. And the Grail is not a cup, it is an omnipotent wish granting device."

"Whoa whoa hold up," Qrow threw up his hands and stepped forward, "you mean like, god like omnipotent?"

The red clad man nodded.

"So," Ruby drawled, "if I win, then I can wish for whatever I want?"

"Yes."

Her eyes widened and she looked at Weiss who was staring at the man like he'd grown a second head.

"Thats-"

"Great?" Blake asked, looking between her and Weiss.

"It's fantastic!" Ruby cheered, her smile growing, "we didn't have a way to win! But now? We can literally wish for Salem to stop! Maybe we even turn her back!"

"If you win, you could, though I know not who this… Salem is." The man huffed, "though you will have to careful. Other masters will want it for themselves."

"But with all of us, and Jaunes team," Weiss started, the corners of her lips turning up, "maybe.. just maybe…"

"It could turn this whole war around." Qrow stated.

Then it was silver eyes and a brilliant smile that spoke, "and if we get the Grail…"

All eyes turned to her.

"We can beat Salem."

* * *

"So the Grail can grant me any wish?" Jaune asked carefully, his eyes on the woman before him.

She nodded once, her blue dress splayed across the couch as she replied, "yes Master. Anything, and it's for both of us. It's why I chose to fight in this war."

Jaune nodded as Ren stepped back out from the kitchen, a plate of pancakes in his arms as Nora snored from the floor next to Saber.

The boy gently placed the plate before Saber who's eyes grew wide.

How a girl that size could devoured more pancake filled plates than even Nora be wasn't sure.

"Thank you, lord Ren." She nodded politely before hungrily turning to the food and diving in with pure abandon.

He chuckled at the sight as Ren spoke up, "so this war, we can win and ask it to do whatever we want?"

Again the woman nodded.

"Can it reverse time?"

Blue eyes looked up at him, a heaviness laid in them before she simply nodded and continued eating.

"What're you thinking?" Ren asked.

"I'm… not sure yet… but if it can turn back time… or raise the dead…"

Pink eyes widened, "Phyrra."

Jaune grinned.

"Do you think team RWBY will agree?"

"Why wouldn't they!" Jaune smiled, "it's not everyday we get a chance to to bring back our friend who died! They'd jump at the chance!"

"And Ruby's mother?"

The smiled died.

He hadn't thought of that.

What if Ruby heard about the wish and wanted to help him win but- no, of course she'd help him. That was Ruby for you.

But could he just ignore the fact the Ruby and Yang both had no mother? Would he be selfish for wishing for Phyrra?

Was he selfish for not even thinking about it?

A hand gently squeezed his shoulder.

"I know not who this Ruby is master," Saber sighed, "but it would be best to always speak the truth with your allies."

He noticed Ren nodding from his place against the wall.

"That's probably a good idea," he chuckled darkly, "but don't worry. I'll talk to Ruby. Not gonna keep her out of this. Not like Qrow."

"We both know he did it to protect us," Ren calmly stated.

"Yeah well, it didn't help Pyrrha did it." He huffed.

There was no answer.

Instantly guilt crushed his heart, "sorry Ren. I didn't-"

"I know," his friend smiled.

"Still master," Saber spoke her plate of eight pancakes completely and utterly gone, and not a single crumb in sight, "we should get moving. This building while it looks sturdy, will not farewell if the Archer class decides to bombard us from afar. We need to find the other masters."

"Well how far do we have to search for the other masters?" He asked.

The woman was quite for a moment, eyes focused on the ceiling before she replied, "the city should be fine. The only experience I have of the wars shows them only being in a city."

His heart plummeted.

"So… there's seven super powerful beings in Argus that want to kill me?"

She nodded, "yes."

His shoulders slumped.

"Great… we can't ever get a break can we?"

Ren chuckled but failed to reply.

He shook his head at his friend and leaned back with crossed arms against the couch.

Would it really be this simple? Just… beat some servants and masters? Saber had said they'd have to kill the servants and the masters… he wasn't…

Well, it wasn't comfortable to think about. But, he could relish in his imaginary victory right?

What would it be like to have Pyrrha back? Would she be happy?

Argh!

He frowned.

Now he was getting his hopes up.

They still had to win this thing after all. Plus Ruby and her team would help. They were great like that.

Now Qrow and Ozpin on the other hand…

Well if they saw Saber and she convinced them with her whole disappearing armor and sword act then maybe they'd help too!

Heck, if they could get in touch with Sun then-

A click, and a voice broke his thoughts, "Jaune, I'm home. You wouldn't believe how miserable the store was. Two hours just to find the right size diapers! I swear!"

His heart dropped in the pit of his stomach.

Sabers eyes went to his.

"Master?"

In all fairness, there had been a lot of explain going on so it wasn't his fault he had totally forgotten how they would explain to his sister!

Somehow it was Nora's fault he just knew it.

He sighed and stood, "don't worry it's just my sister. I'll have to-"

"I've got it!" A orange haired blur leapt up from the floor and dashed out of the living room and towards the front door.

"She's awake!" Jaune gasped, and Ren too took a step back.

Saber chuckled.

"Lady Nora is rather skilled at hiding her breathing. If I were not a servant she could've fooled me as well."

He simply shook his head hopefully Nora wouldn't-

"Jaune has a girlfriend!"

"Barbarian!"

And the universe just loves proving him wrong doesn't it?

What did he ever do to the universe!

* * *

Cinder Fall stared at the road before her. The trees were tall and the sun dipped ever lower on the horizon.

She only knew where that _girl_ was going. She had no idea if she'd even gotten there of if she was long gone.

But none of that mattered.

What mattered was finding Ruby Rose and making her _suffer_.

Damn Salems desire for the relics.

She had tried it her master's way. Now it was her turn.

Of course that didn't mean she was alone in her pursuit.

The ever bouncing form of Neo hopped next to her, a large backpack on the petite girls shoulders.

The vicious grin on her face ensured Cinder that even Neo was anxiously awaiting meeting Ruby again.

The pain neo was sure to inflict…

Even Cinder felt herself shiver at the thought.

Still, it was better than traveling alone and unaided. After her last defeat she was keen on being smarter this time around.

That girl had an amazing amount of luck, and with Qrow Branwen and Ozpin likely still with her, she'd have to be careful.

She'd have to draw the girl out somehow.

Maybe by capturing one of her annoying friends.

The blonde boy.

Hmm. Maybe that could work.

Tear open the wounds from Beacon and let them fester before making the girl cry as her friend died before her eyes.

She grinned.

Yes.

That would be nice.

A hand pressed on her gut, and she looked down at Neo, who in turn was staring at the trees to their immediate right.

She followed her gaze, and saw a man walking towards them.

He was in naught but simple attire, a simple white shirt and black jeans. He was taller than either of them, but his build was slim and toned.

Why on Remenant-

"Gah!" A pain lashed through her arm and she stared down at her remaining human appendage.

Red marks on the back of her hand.

Three to be precise.

A flash of light, enough so that she instantly felt her instincts scream at her to move.

She obliged and leapt back, eyes focused in front of her as the light faded as fast as it had come.

Before her stood a woman dressed in purple, her face covered by a black hood.

"Are you my master?"

Interesting, she could sense no immediate danger from this woman, yet her very presence made her instincts squirm.

And she had asked if she was her...master?

"What are you talking about?" She asked, careful to keep her powers at bay, yet ready to use them at a moment's notice.

The woman simpled huffed, "I am the Caster of this War, you summoned me did you not master?"

She blinked.

War? Summoned?

What was this-

"Master!"

Suddenly purple and black robes filled her vision and Cinder felt herself pushed to the ground.

She was prepared to snap and incinerate the wench for daring to lay a finger on her when the ground she had been on simply exploded.

Year of experience allowed her to quickly roll into her feet, flames ignoring around her eyes and hands.

To her genuine surprise, the woman had her back to her, a purple circle that glowed with archaic power swirling before the two of them.

"What are you-"

"Master, that man.." the woman pulled, fear evident as the woman took several shaky steps back.

Cinder followed the woman's voice and looked to the man from before.

He was standing only a few dozen feet from them.

Four yellow portals floated above him, the tips of swords barely reaching out.

She could make out his features now.

Blood red eyes, and a mouth turned into a frown.

"What about him?"

"That is the King of heroes."

A ridiculous title. King of Heroes? Ozpin surely had a hand in that name no doubt. How pathetic.

Neo appeared next to her, the girls eyes wide and both umbrella and sword out.

"Did he attack us, Caster?" Cinder asked slowly standing as the clouds above her began to form and thunder rolled in the distance.

"Yes."

She grinned evilly.

Killing this man would at least be entertaining.

She braced her back foot, power rolling off her before she-

"Master, stop!"

Cinder blinked and looked at the purple robbed woman.

Her head was down, and her lips, the only thing visible from under the hood, twisted in a snarl.

"I haven't gathered enough power… we will not win this fight."

She smirked, "do you know of the maidens?"

The woman's silence was telling.

"Then you do not know power."

"Master-"

Lightning flashed in the sky, and the temperature around her began to rise.

"Let me show you power girl."

* * *

**A/N I'm back.**

**Here's the next chapter! Obviously Yang vs EMIYA wasn't going to last long. We all knew that, but EMIYA though a sarcastic prick, isn't fond of straight up killing teenagers. He would do it if he had to, but this wasn't a life or death fight so obviously he was testing her.**

**Ruby reveals what her minds on with a convenient solution now suddenly appearing to help them defeat Salem. After the episodes of Volume 6 that preceded this chapter, it makes sense to me that Ruby and her team would leap at the chance to defeat Salem, especially after the Apathys scare. And still, the group is obviously hesitant with Archer. Though he's kinda proven to them most of what he says is true.**

**Jaune has a talk with Saber, and realizes he can use his wish to save Pyrrha. Obviously she's already explained the situation to him and considering the different situations team JNPR and RWBY found themselves in when the servants were summoned, plus the fact that Saber is a far more understanding and patient individual, it was a lot easier for his team to accept and understand what was happening. Also, at this point he still doesn't know how Ozpin has been lying to them. So there's that.**

**Cinder. Caster. And the King of Heroes. What could go wrong.**

**Also I saw some concerns, no the servants will not act like idiots. Saber acting out is just a bit of humor, in similar ways in how she reacted to Taiga, and even Rin and Shirou at some points. She's very Arturia Pendragon still, and has found a fun loving and good hearted team. Obviously she's going to be a bit more relaxed around them.**

**Also, no, Jaune will not be similar to Shirou. I simply made the connection that on surface level, they're similar, in that both make stupid choices that make them almost loveable idiots. But each is driven by something different so no worries.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed. God bless.**

**-metal4k**


	4. Chapter 3: Two enter the fray

**Chapter 3: Two enter the fray**

* * *

Cinder Fall, maiden and warrior all in one. A woman with enough desire for power that she would do absolutely anything for more of it.

Deadly and beautiful.

A terror and nightmare to dozens across Remnant.

It was with these thoughts, with pure determination to let nothing stand in her way of killing that damned silver eyed girl, that Cinder grinned and opened her palms.

Flames ignited, bright and scalding as they flowed freely into her hands.

The purple clad woman, the one who had deemed Cinder as her master dashed back, purple glyphs surrounding her as she too faced the golden haired man walking towards them.

Arrogance flowed off the man in droves, enough to where she felt even her own pride flaring in challenge.

It was… intoxicating, and infuriating.

So with a feral grin Cinder Fall let her flames lose.

Pillars of fire raced at the golden man, and she grinned as the flames consumed the entire space around him.

The very heat from her power burning to ash the entire field around them, ash and smoke alike rising as her flames settled.

"Tchk. Such a simple thing, perhaps-"

Golden eyes widened as she realized the man was still standing.

A frown was etched on his face.

"How dare you raise a hand to the rightful King, Mongrel." He stated, his voice carrying both arrogance and malice to it.

She snarled, raising her hands once more as thunder roared in the skies above.

Golden portals opened around the man, at least a dozen if not more.

Then, without warning, swords shot out of the portals faster than Cinder could even comprehend.

She stepped back, eyes widening as the swords raced for her-

A purple glyph intercepted the swords, it's very shape cracking into a million pieces as the last sword exploded on it.

Grateful for the fact she wasn't a red smear on the floor, she grinned and unleashed a torrent of flames towards the man once more.

This time however she wasn't fool enough to stand still, and kicked off the ground and launched herself to the left.

As expected, four swords slammed into the ground of where she had once been.

And-

"Master!"

Instincts flared, and she threw herself backwards a few steps, and two more swords flew through the air of where her head had been.

She hit the ground and rolled up, eyes wide as more golden portals opened before her.

Wind gathered around her and launched her up into the air. She thrust out a hand, and lightning broke the sky and slammed into the golden man.

Or at least, she had hoped it would.

Instead a portal opened and a massive shield intercepted the shot, completely negating her attack.

She frowned and ash swirled around her, a bow and arrow forming in her hands as she commanded the air to fly her further off, careful now to keep an eye on every portal that opened near her.

Two swords again flew past her, once barely missing her ankle.

Purple lance's of energy flew at the man, the purple clad woman flying high into the air as another dozen purple glyphs powered up and shot down a barrage of power at the man.

She wondered where Neo had gone.

Her hands notched the arrow in her hand, and she fired without a second thought.

The arrow soared and in the midst of purple energy, and sword flying in every direction, she notched another two and fired.

Her eyes glowed with power as the man simply moved his head and entirely avoided each of her shots.

She growled and once more commanded the skies, lightning flashing violently as she-

Golden portals opened around her, and chains flew out, wrapping around her faster than she could even move and instantly her power vanished.

Her heart raced as flight left her, and gravity pulled her back towards Remnant.

But the chains held firm and struggle as she might, they would not budge as she was suspended at least a few stories above the ground.

And try as she might, her power wouldn't manifest.

Her eyes widened.

This….

This wasn't possible!

Raven had been a maiden and even then it had been a neck and neck fight! No random man could dare stand against her!

She grit her teeth and thrashed, calling for the power of the maiden to aid her; yet it never did.

Nothing, not even her semblance came forth.

She thrashed left and right, hoping to somehow free herself of her bonds.

Metal bit into her flesh as the chains seemed to tighten around her.

Her thrashes turned to simple spasms as the chains took even her freedom of movement away.

How had this even happened? She was a maiden! She had defeated Ozpin! Toyed with and crushed the Champion of Mistral!

It shouldn't be possible!

Yet, it was. Like it had been with the Branwen.

She snarled and glared down to the golden man, barely even noticing how the ground grew closer as the chains lowered her down.

Red eyes pierced into amber without so much as a hint of fear, the only thing greeting her being waves of frustration.

The man's eyes narrowed at her, and to her utter dismay, she noticed precisely one thing about him.

He hadn't even moved from his spot.

"Master!"

"Silence, cur, or your master will simply cease to exist." Golden portals opened and several swords inched out; all aimed directly at her.

Her aura was still full, she knew this, and would be able to survive several hits if she needed.

But with the chains coiled around her she had no feasible escape. Even her aura would fail after a constant bombardment of swords.

The purple clad woman fell into view behind the golden man, her clothing torn and bloodied from several spots.

She blinked.

Considering the woman's semblance and use of glyphs she had assumed she was fine.

Then again this man's semblance was throwing fuc-

"So you are a master," the man huffed, his eyes fixated on her right hand before flicking back up to her, "a master bold enough to challenge a servant head on. Brave, but foolish."

He turned to the purple clad woman, purple glyphs flaring to life.

"As a hero, woman, you shouldn't dare raise a hand against the King of Hero's. To do such is to embrace treason, and treason warrants death."

She could here the smirk in his voice, and if the woman's pale lips turning into a sneer were anything to go by, then the man was definitely grinning.

Once more she tried to call forth the flames, or her semblance. Anything in fact.

And once more none of her power answered her back.

Then movement below, and Cinder watched as Neo appeared from nowhere, blade inches from the man's throat as-

"There you are, Mongrel."

Dust exploded from in front of the man, a frown etched upon his face.

He swiped his hand before her and as if the very air bowed to it's king the dust parted, and he glared down at the now prone form of Neo.

Cinders eyes widened.

The petite girl impaled with a single sword, a golden sword with enough ornaments to make even the richest man in Vake seeth with envy.

Discolored eyes were locked onto the sword in shock, blood leaking from the corner of shaking lips.

A single sword had taken down Neo.

She wasn't on Cinders level, but still!

That… that was ridiculous!

Amber eyes looked at the golden portals as… as a strange pit opened in her stomach.

Her throat tightened and her tongue retreated.

This was man _not_ normal.

"What do you want, King of Heroes?" The purple clad woman spat as she took a shaky step back

The man smirked, and turned to face her, though Cinders eyes caught something as he did so.

His left foot.

It had moved a step back.

And that meant, if he had to avoid Neos balde...

"It's simple, cur. I need a master to claim the Grail, my third greatest treasure considering its power to transcend worlds. And yours, though brash and a stain to the eye, seems competent enough."

Golden portals once more turned to face the purple clad woman.

Now the woman hadn't done anything to earn Cinders true loyalty, but she knew a useful tool when she saw one.

She had saved Cinder once, and then, despite her injuries remained the only one still capable of fighting this arrogant pile of crap that was an excuse for a man.

But most importantly…

He had moved a step back when Neo attacked.

He wasn't invincible, and this woman was _very _powerful. She could tell.

And she'd be damned if she let her best asset die only after a few minutes of even having her.

"Wait." She managed through grit teeth.

The man looked back at her, his eyes narrowing as a frown once more etched upon his face, "speak mongrel, but be wise. The only reason you live is because of my kindness, and your usefulness. Both of which do not last forever."

She held her tongue, reminded of Arthur Watts and his damnable arrogance, before she replied, "what do you want from me?"

His eyebrows raised and he spat out, "for you to be my master mongrel. So I may reclaim my third greatest treasure, the Grail itself."

"What Grail?" she asked trying, and failing, to understand just what he was talking about.

He narrowed his eyes, "you dare talk to the King as some court fool?"

Golden portals, more than had been aimed her than when she had been fighting, appeared above her.

She grit her teeth.

_Patience, Cinder… _

"My… King, I simply state, that I do not know what you talk of."

His eyes stayed fixed to her, as the purple clad woman looked between her and the man and-

'_Master, what is the meaning of this?' _

Amber eyes widened and instantly turned to the purple clad woman, who hadn't moved from her spot.

She blinked.

Had she really heard the woman in her-

'_Master, please tell me you have a plan. As I stated, we cannot defeat this servant so easily.'_

So she had heard the woman in her head…

How?

How had she-

"Bah hah haha!" A rich laughed tore through her confusion and she looked back to the golden man.

Pure amusement was plastered on his face, his eyes wide and his grin feral, "to think that the Grail has chosen someone who does not know about it. A small tale of fantasy, though I will admit, it does make sense."

He looked up.

"My gardens moon is not a broken mess like this one after all."

She blinked again.

What was he going on about?

"But," red eyes returned to her, " even though this Garden is not mine, it doesn't excuse you for attacking a King."

A golden sea as bright as the sun appeared in the sky above.

Her eyes grew wide and a curse slipped from the purple clad woman's throat as several dozen purple glyphs opened to meet the man's threat.

She had a feeling it wouldn't be enough.

"So mongrel," he grinned, "would you be willing to fight for the rightful King? I may even spare this child if you bring me enough amusement."

Red eyes seared into hers without any remorse, and she couldn't help but glance down at Neo.

The girl was an ally yes, but she owed her nothing.

Still…

This man was far too strong for her alone. If she wanted any chance of killing Ruby, then-

Her eyes widened as an idea hit her.

She looked at the man.

"My King," her words were slurred and soft, not seductive but humble for once in her life, "I will serve you with all that I am if you would grant me one thing."

His eyes narrowed, "it is not the place of a peasant to petition the King, but this false humility you show is amusing. Speak."

She hesitated, eyeing the man carefully, heart beginning to beat faster than before.

"I ask you to let me kill a single girl. A girl named Ruby."

His eyes stayed on her.

"Did this girl cause your disfigurement?"

She nodded.

A new grin, one amused and curious, crossed his features.

"If this girl is not worthy of my presence, then I'll allow it."

She grinned.

"So how do we get you a master my King?"

* * *

The sun had dropped not long ago, and the cold air rushing through her hair and over her legs definitely didn't help the shivers running down her back and neck.

Of course, she probably should have packed something else other than just stockings to cover her legs…

Well, she probably should've packed something period…

Though in her defense Weiss had said the trip would be quick! Like two days max!

Instead they got attacked by Grim on a train, found out Salem was immortal, ended up almost getting eaten by some Grim…

Oh and then there was the whole random dude who appeared out of nowhere!

And now she was apparently apart of some death game!

Ruby sighed and looked at the moon, the soft light bringing her a moment of peace.

The wind rustled her hair, and she smiled as lights beconked on the horizon.

"How much longer till Argus?"

She turned as her partner leaned forward on the cart, the white haired girl staring at the back of the current driver of bumblebee, aka her sister.

"Eh, probably twenty minutes." Yang called back with a shrug. "Now stop backseat driving Weiss-Cream."

"Don't call me that you heathen!" Weiss growled, "but at least we're almost there… I need a shower desperately.." the girl finished with a huff before sitting back.

Ruby couldn't help but chuckle at the response.

Of course that's where Weiss's mind would be.

"And I need a new drink…" a sigh accompanied the words from her uncle, the man laying back against the carts railing, "something strong and bitter."

Ruby huffed, "Uncle Qrow…"

"Oh would you relax you old geezer. You're setting a bad example for the children!" Maria, the old woman who was apparently a retired a hunter, chidded with a wave of her hands.

"Pft, please. They've heard worse."

Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Oh I'm sure, but that doesn't mean-"

Silver eyes turned to her partner, the Schnee meeting her gaze and mouthing, 'have you really?'

With a cringe she nodded.

Qrow, for all his quirks, definitely had a… foul mouth. One time he'd come barging into their house back in patch talking about his latest conquest…

She'd thought he was talking about Grim.

Yang had explained when she got older.

She shivered at the thought.

The nightmares had lasted for at least a year! Goodness they were horrible! She couldn't even-

'_Master, the closer we get to the city the stronger the magical trail I've been sensing grows.'_

And then there was that…

Her servant… what was his name? Archer right? Archer even though he was an assassin?

She shook her head. That didn't matter.

Either way, he had been telling her about some magical trail for a few hours and she had hoped that he was wrong and that this whole war thing was still some sick joke!

'_Tck, isn't it normal for someone to reply when told something very specific to their own survival?' _

Of course, life decided to roll her a proverbial one on a twenty sided die then pushed her in front of a black cat's path.

She huffed.

_Sorry Archer. But, if there's a… master, in the city… there's a servant too right? _

'_Obviously_.'

She frowned.

"Let me guess, Prince charming reporting back again?" Weiss asked.

"Yep." She smiled sadly as the voice of her servant once more filled her head.

'_I take offense to that name master.'_

_Eep! You heard that?! _

'_You're not exactly… quiet.'_

Betrayed by her own voice! Curses! Treason!

Yet his words were spoken with enough levity she could almost imagine the man chuckling at her embarrassment.

'_Still, we should prepare for a Battle. The other master are more than likely prepared to kill you on sight. It doesn't help we're more than likely trespassing on their home turf.'_

She gulped.

_Oh great! Ah hah. Uh, is it possible that maybe, they're really friendly and just want to like, I don't know, have a friendly spar? You know? Rather than straight up murder?_

'_If that as an attempt at a joke Master, I would highly recommend more practice.'_

_Figures… _

"Ruby."

She blinked and noticed amber eyes and two set of ears pointed in her direction.

"What exactly is… Archer, telling you?"

Silver eyes flinched and she coughed with a sheepish smile, "oh you know, just the usual we're gonna have to kill someone because of a magical war thing."

Blake's brow furrowed and the fanus closed her eyes, "if what he says is true Ruby. Then we might have a chance at beating Salem." Her eyes opened and a soft smile pulled at her lips.

The leader of team RWBY nodded, "I know, it's just… I don't want to kill someone."

"Oh we know," Weiss chided, both girls turning to the Schnee, "you even tried to talk down Cinder at Haven you dolt. Remember?"

She flinched, "hehe yeah maybe not my best idea."

"But it's what makes you a good leader," the heiress continued, "you look for the best outcome and can think up a plan on the spot."

"I'm not that good," Ruby replied with a frown, to which the third member of their conversation shook her head.

"Ruby, she's right. Just… trust yourself, and I'm sure you'll make the right call. Maybe there's a way to do it without killing anyone. Maybe." The smile was soft and encouraging and Ruby couldn't help but beam at their praise.

With her team at her side there was no way they were gonna lose, and best of all, they'd do it without becoming the monsters they swore to defeat.

They weren't Cinder Fall after all! They wouldn't kill someone just cause!

'_Master, I've made it to the city. There's a servant here, I can sense them nearby.' _

She blinked. _Oh! Good, uh scout them out and keep an eye on them till we arrive._

'_Master, I could simply eliminate the enemy master now. It would be rather easy with my talents as an Assassin.'_

_Wait won't the enemy servant just sense you? _

'_Benefits of my new class, Presence concealment. They won't ever see me. It will be quick.' _

Quick, huh? Was… maybe… no no! She couldn't let herself think like that! Ozpin had already taken their trust, now way would she lose her ideals too!

_No! Just, argh, wait for me please! We'll figure it out together, Archer! _

There was no reply.

She let out a breath, relaxing her shoulders. That had been way too-

'_Master, though I recognize you in title and form, I will tell you this, leave the fighting to me. I will win you the Grail.'_

_Wait! No Archer don't kill anyone! _

No reply came, and her heart began to race.

"Yang, how far are we!"

"Et tu Ruby?"

"Yang!"

Something in her voice, maybe panic or fear, caused the others to look her way. But she ignored them and met Yang's concerned eyes.

"I don't know! Why?"

"Archers, gonna kill someone!"

* * *

Arche- no, Assassin was his class now- stared down at the buzzing city of Argus.

His master had informed him that the city itself was a port in the Kingdom called Mistral, as well as housing a base of a different Kingdom called Atlas.

The names he'd never heard.

Then again… the moon from his time hadn't been shattered either.

This was certainly not his War.

So the Counter Force had sent him here for a reason, and more than likely it had to do with the fact his master had no idea what was happening.

She was kind, he could tell this from moments after he saved her from those creatures called Grim.

But she was naive.

She didn't wish to kill, like _that_ boy, and would fail to make the right choice when the time came.

She was too weak.

So he'd do it himself.

Of course he'd like to have his master's help, or at least her support, but if she couldn't bring herself to do what is necessary, then he'd do it for her.

Maybe then she'd learn, and avoid the destiny of _that _boy.

No world deserved to have such a fool in it.

He's have to make sure of it.

With a frown the man leapt from his perch to another, his feet landing in near silence as his bow formed in his hands.

He hadn't been an Assassin before, but the Presence Concealment skill was already a fantastic boon.

It would be easy to find the servant, stalk them to their lair and assassinate their master in one swoop.

He narrowed his eyes as the servants energy grew closer, and he kneeled down, eyes scanning the streets and homes for any sign of the Heroic Spirit.

They were moving slow, at a walking pace If he were a betting man, and more than likely were scouting the city for any intrusions.

It was highly possible that the servant was also like him and had no information about their surroundings, a surely worrying thing, but one that gave him a distinct advantage.

Only _he_ knew that the war wasn't contained to one city.

The Servant wouldn't even expect him if they cleared the city already, especially with his presence concealment skill.

It would be easy.

Though he was prepared to call forth Kanshou and Bakuya if he needed to. Not every plan was perfect after all.

Once more mana flooded his legs, and he launched himself across the street.

The wind whistled past him, the night air cool and still as he landed.

His feet found purchase and he expertly propelled himself forward once more onto another roof.

The Servant was near.

Eyes sharper than a lions narrowed at the street a few blocks away, the dozen or so pedestrians walking about all requiring investigation.

It took naught but a minute, but he was able to tell none of them were masters. They lacked Command Seals after all.

His calves tensed as he felt the Servant get closer and once more took to the skies as vigilant eyes searched.

He needed to hurry this up. His master would be getting closer. It was nice normally that he could sense her feelings, but he couldn't sense her exact location right now, not without extending his power too far and alerting the enemy servant.

Plus his master had seemed rather upset at his impromptu decision and he'd rather ask forgiveness than permission. Though realistically he didn't care about that either.

Again the Assassin landed on another roof, this building being only a single story taller than its neighbors, and giving him view of a larger portion of the port city.

It wasn't as big as Fuyuki overall, but it was still large enough to require a few moments of scanning to determine the enemies location.

There.

His eyes narrowed and a sword appeared in his free hand.

The servant was in a group with three others. Was it possible they were using civilians as distractions?

Maybe.

It depended on what servant it was.

They were dressed in modern clothing and had a jacket covering their hair and face.

"Tck," he growled.

It would be nice to see who he was killing, but alas it didn't matter. It told him that the shorter one of the group was a servant.

Which meant one of the other three was the master.

Hopefully.

He notched the sword onto his bow, drawing the string without effort as the blade multiplied into three.

A slow breath in, and a slow breath out.

The wind caressed his hair, and the night grew quiet.

He fired.

Three red lines flew at the group and he let a sad grin grow on his face.

And with that the first master of the Grail war-

_Clang! _

His eyes widened as a sword somehow appeared and intercepted each arrow without a moment of hesitation.

Bar the King of Heroes, there were only a handful of servants that could manage that; and only one of which was of short stature.

The clothing on the person disappeared and silver armor adorned itself onto the woman.

But none of that caused him to freeze. No, it was the face of Saber; King Arthur of Britain, that gave him pause.

He grimaced.

"Of course it would be you."

He drew another blade.

But this time there was no Rin to stop him. Now he'd see if he could truly cross blades with the King of Knights and live to tell the tale.

* * *

_Thump-thump! Thump-thump! Thump-thump! _

Ruby's heart begged for rest as flower petals surrounded her and she shot down the next street.

She could feel Archer nearby, somewhere a few blocks down, and she couldn't help but feel the sense of dread and foreboding in the air.

Or maybe she was overreacting.

What if Archer was just… ending… hostilities by… being nice? Maybe he uh… maybe?

She grit her teeth as her body reformed from rose petals, boots landing on the cobblestone road and twisting to face her towards Archers location.

Crescent Rose unfurled behind her, and after a quick glance to ensure no one would be hit, her finger squeezed the trigger.

The shot threw her forward, her momentum carrying her down the nearest street.

Her cape flowed valiantly behind her and she hoped her friends were close by. She didn't want to have to fight a rogue Archer-Assassin superdude by herself.

Then as the momentum began to wither out, she felt her semblance, and activated her own personal super power.

She rocketed forward with a shower of petals, reforming back into physical form once more as she reached another crossroads.

Her weight kept her mid air, knees pulled up and feet slamming into the side of a house.

She grit her teeth as her legs absorbed the impact, then launched herself back down a new street with another shot of Crescent Rose.

Trees flew past her right, a statue peeking out from behind them as she landed on the street and sprinted towards the next street sign.

'_Master, I would like to inform you of a complication.' _

She frowned as his voice filled her mind, the vibration in her pocket signaling Weiss once more calling her.

With only enough time to twist again and launch herself down the next right, she ignored her scroll and replied to her servant.

_Just wait for me! We don't have to kill them!_

'_Master I- down Master!'_

The urgency in his voice held her for a loop, eyes widening and feet instantly sticking out to stop herself in her tracks.

But as silver eyes locked onto a familiar set of armor, blue eyes met her own.

Her momentum slowed, her eyes ignoring everything else as the sword and face opposite her tilted in confusion.

"Jaune?"

"Rub- Saber!"

She blinked at the wrong name, and only her natural reaction speed allowed her to sense the change in air pressure directly to her right.

Something deep within forced adrenaline to fill her veins and fear to take hold as she threw herself to the side while simultaneously twisting Crescent Rose to intercept whatever came for her.

Golden hair and silver armor, and… wind? Slammed into Crescent Rose with the force of a hurricane.

Her eyes widened even more, and the metal within her weapon groaned for a moment.

Then gravity released it's hold on her.

She flew back faster than ever, hit something cold and metallic, and felt her aura instantly crack.

Something leaked from her mouth.

Warm and irony.

Huh.

Footsteps, a crash of metal.

_Master!_

Then darkness closed in and a single word filtered it's way in before she was consumed by the abyss.

"Ruby!"

* * *

Sun Wukong sighed as he stared at the all familiar sight of his dorm. The sour taste of homework and another round of lectures from his team filling his mind.

They had been more than relieved when he showed up alive and well after his stint in Menagerie, but aside from Neptune and the lunch lady, the rest of Vacuo had seen fit to give him lecture upon lecture on how irresponsible he had been.

In fairness they weren't wrong, but hey he had helped out Blake! Plus he had gotten a kiss from her!

It was a win-win in his mind!

He huffed and set down his bag, deciding for now that homework wasn't important, and instead grabbed the pull up bar hanging over his bed with his tail.

He pulled himself up and tossed off his shirt, proceeding to begin his daily workout routine.

Abs didn't make themselves!

Pain flared on his hand, and he looked up as three red marks appeared on his right hand.

He tilted his head in confusion, wondering just what on earth was happening when a glorious light flared from the center of his room.

* * *

It had been a normal day for Velvet.

Well as normal as hunting down the third pack of beowolves in one day could be, but hey she was a huntress who could blame her for thinking that was normal!

Still, it had been normal.

Fox and Yatsuhashi were cooking up something that smelled amazing, and Coco was regalling how they needed to improve and how she was going to may Fox pay for getting mud on her latest pair of jeans when she had felt a bizarre pain in her arm.

It was strange because it felt, calming yet also alarming at the same time?

There was no real way to explain it…

Her team had instantly been by her side, all wondering if she was okay.

And she was honest!

She told them as much!

Well, until a brilliant circle- no, it was glyph similar to the Schnee girls back from Beacon- anyway, until that glyph appeared in the middle of their camp and started glowing with white light like she had never seen before.

It was…

Inspiring and what she imagined the next life would hold.

Yet it was in front of her.

"Fox, Yats, get ready! Velvet keep an eye out for Grim! I'd bet my glasses they're gonna come running!"

But the words rolled off her like an arrow bouncing off a wall of pure diamond, meaning they didn't even make it to the actual decision making parts of her brain and were proceed to be dumped in the 'ignore until further notice' portion of her brain.

"Velvet!"

She stepped towards the light, ear flicking back and forth as she felt… something from within the light.

A form began to take shape.

* * *

Sun stared in awe as the light faded from his room and a woman with raven black hair and bright red eyes stood before him, her clothing almost as revealing as a swimsuit models- though it was adorned with golden strips on what little covered her arms, and her chest by beautiful white silk and golden stripes, with crossed arms that tapped a finger impatiently against one another.

Blue leggings, trimmed with golden waves at both the top and bottom, covered her left leg but not the right.

The very air grew warm in her presence, his body sweating at the mere sight of her, and her head tilted sideways in obvious amusement.

Bare feet floated an inch off the floor, and a wicked smile met his eyes.

He gulped.

* * *

Velvet stared in awe as a man strood forth from the light.

Boredom seemingly adorned his face, his posture rigid yet his eyes scanning all around with the calmness of the finest warriors.

White, almost transparent hair crowned his head, golden armor seemingly protruding from his body around his shoulders legs and feet with black leather underneath the gold. His chest was shown for all to see, with lean muscles and an almost arrogant posture behind his firm shoulders.

It was conflicting in the very way he presented himself.

Like a King who knew his worth, yet was bored by it all the same.

His eyes met hers, and though he wasn't much taller the golden lance in his hand spun around faster than his build suggested was possible and he spoke with a voice heavy of power and boredom.

"Tell me mam, are you my master?"

* * *

The woman floated closer as Sun dropped to the ground, and though her appearance was surprising and definitely confusing, he found himself unable to fear her.

She placed a single finger on his chest and pushed him back before speaking.

Her words were like honey, yet held no truye allure to them.

"Tell me boy, are you to be my master for this war?"

* * *

**A/N**

**Newest update. Two new masters. A deal between one of remnants deadliest women, and the King of Heroes. Ruby and Jaune meet again. But things of course go wrong. Its a Grail war. Literally nothing ever goes right.**

**Anyway, what happened with Ruby will be shown and explained but I'm sure you'll be able to piece it together. She's almost as fast as a servant after all, speeding towards Arturia's master… I'm sure you can guess what happened after that.**

**Of course Archer, EMIYA, does not agree with Ruby. Surprise there. Also a lot of foreshadowing within his and team RWBYs conversation. Lets just say, the Grail war has a habit of turning everything upside down. **

**Gilgamesh and Cinder now… now that'll be fun to write out more. IF there's anything we know its that Gil is arrogant as hell but respects its strength and bravery no matter how foolish. The fact that he had to move and even defend himself and those he knew weren't servants, obviously impressed him. Also obvious changes here; Gil has a physical body like in UBW, but he isn't contracted with Kirie. Kirie will be in the story but as the first chapter explained, the grail just kinda left its realm, and dumped people wherever it wanted.**

**So Gil was just thrown somewhere random, and happened to come across Cinder, who just so happens to be selected as a master. Madea will also have a big role in the story so don't worry.**

**We'll see more of Atlanta later, but next chapter is more of Ruby and Jaune's intro. I'll tell you this though, the first big battle is only about two/three chapters off.**

**This will not be a normal war, and I'll warn you now, NO ONE has plot armor.**

**Inj case Rubys predicament didn't make that obvious. Also I'm undecided if I'll let neo live. We'll see next chapter. Either way, she may not have a big role in the story, but she might. I'm still finishing out a new, far darker and more intense plot that the original.**

**The first…. 8 or so chapters will remain the same, but after that my new plot will come into effect.**

**Anyway, who can guess the two new servants? Ones obvious, the other… not so much, though if you know Fate Grand Order, you'll know who it is.**

**God bless, review and enjoy.**

**-Metal4k**


	5. Chapter 4: Partners and Food

**Chapter 4: Partners and food**

* * *

Vomit boy.

The blonde noddle.

Tall, blonde and scraggly.

The boy most commonly known as Jaune Arc, simply stared down at his hands. Or in particular, his right hand etched with red markings.

His so called, command seals.

One was faded already, a remnant from last night where he forcibly stopped Sabers follow up attack.

It was a good thing too, considering how his servant had almost killed Ruby with a single blow.

Blue eyes clenched shut as the guilt wormed its way into his gut and twisted his stomach's contents in an array of nauseating feats.

It was no one's fault, he knew that. Servants and Masters were supposed to kill each other after all, and Saber had simply done what she was summoned to do. She protected him from a perceived threat.

It was just dumb luck that the threat so happened to be his best friend in the world.

His best friend who, according to her servant had been so keen on not killing anyone, that she pushed straight into the fight and ignored his warnings with the hope of not killing the enemy master.

What a talk that had been.

Everyone aside from Weiss has been ready to rip the man a new one for drawing Ruby into a conflict that almost killed her.

The man hadn't even flinched at their words.

And if he were being honest, Jaune hardly even remembered what everyone had said. He hardly remembered anything after watching Ruby go down.

There were flashes of Saber deflecting arrows and him telling her to stay away from Ruby. But that was it really.

He was simply too focused on the girl laying before him to care about anything else.

His eyes traveled upward to the bed, where the still form of the red reaper rested peacefully.

A sigh of relief left him as he leaned back in his chair, a hand running through his hair as anxiety visibly seeped from his shoulders.

He shook his head as sleep tried to work it's way into his aching neck and his the anxiety once more flared.

Adrenaline had him breathing hard and sitting up right in no time.

He clenched his faithful sword in his hands, prepared for anything that dared to try and hurt Ruby.

He would protect her. He had too. He couldn't fail again.

In fact, he almost had failed. If it hadn't been for the command seal and Rubys aura, she would've died.

Ruby Rose almost died.

And… and he didn't know how to handle that.

He'd already lost one partner, and last night he'd almost lost another, and it hadn't even been because of fighting some big bad guy! It was literally friendly fire!

He grit his teeth and focused instead on her face, more specifically how her mouth opened slightly and breath gently escaped her lips before returning once more.

It was strange, he knew that, and he'd never admit it to anyone, but it was calming. It reminded him that she was alive, that Ruby was alive and well and very much healing from her wounds.

Heck, even her jerk of a servant… what was his name Archer? Assassin? Identity crisis? Ah it didn't matter. The servant had explained just how Ruby's wounds, though dangerous, weren't mortal.

The blessings of aura.

If she hadn't had it, her servant had exclaimed how if it wasn't for aura, they would've buried Ruby in two halves.

He shivered at the thought.

"Hey vomit boy, you all right?"

He blinked and turned in his seat.

He was greeted with the sight of the group's second blonde, RWBY's brawler Yang Xiao Long.

She'd been here all night, but after enough prodding from Weiss and Blake, had left Ruby under his watchful eye to get some rest only a few hours ago.

His own team; aka Ren and Nora, had tried the same with him. Obviously he hadn't listened.

"You get any sleep?" The blonde crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame, lilac eyes moving to her sister instead of him.

He shrugged and turned back to Ruby. "A bit."

"Hmm." She moved around him and stay in the only other chair in the room at the foot of the bed. "She looks a lot better."

"Miracles of aura."

"No kidding," Yang sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "when Archer fought me back at the farm, I knew he was holding back. I was pissed he was, but after last night… I can see why."

Jaune grimaced, "if Saber had hit Weiss…"

Yang frowned, "she has less aura than even Ruby. It would've been…"

The words hung in the air but he knew what she meant.

If he were honest, only Yang, Nora, Qrow, or himself probably would've survived Sabers first hit. A second? Probably just him and Qrow. A third… maybe even Qrow couldn't have taken a third. It was… terrifying. The girl he'd come to know for only a day had been, regal in a sense, but also kind and even put up with Nora with a genuine smile. Then in one hit, almost killed his best friend.

And it wasn't like Ruby was a complete push over!

"Damn it," Yang's voice grew hot and a grow slipped into her throat, "it's been a fucking day since we almost died and now here's Ruby again, almost dead!"

He watched her hands tighten into fists.

"I should've been there, I shouldn't have let her run off on her own."

He wanted to ask what had happened, but team RWBY, aside from being concerned over their downed teammate and confused over the whole 'Holy Grail War' thing, had been tight lipped last night.

Something else had been on their minds but he didn't press. They'd talk when Ruby was out of the woods, that much he knew. Or he figured. Or hoped.

Instead he snorted darkly, "I should've realized that if some death game involving some god like wish granting cup suddenly popped up of course Ruby would find herself in the middle of it…"

Yang laughed, her voice warm though partly forced, "of course. That's Ruby for you. A magnet for trouble."

He nodded with a small smile, though it died only moments later as he watched Ruby take a particularly deep breath before releasing it.

He sighed. At least she was breathing.

"You know it's not your fault right?"

He blinked and blue eyes met lilac.

The girl sighed and leaned back in her chair, "look it ain't your fault. Ruby did what Ruby does. She jumped in and asked questions later. And you know what? She's fine. So don't freak."

He frowned and looked back at her.

"It's like-"

"Don't." Her eyes flashed red, "this isn't Pyrrha, Jaune. She's not Pyrrha, and this wasn't Cinder. She's alive and fine. So relax," a smile graced her lips, "or maybe you want me to help you relax?"

The wiggle of her eyebrows sent heat rushing through Jaunes face.

"Ah aha…" he chuckled sheepishly.

She snorted, "hehe relax. Just teasing Vomit Boy. Besides, no offense, but too noodly for my taste."

"Oh come on." He pouted, "what does that even mean!"

"Figure it out," she winked at him, the shit eating grin still plastered on her face as she stood, "come on, Ruby's fine but you gotta eat before you starve and then we gotta look after you too."

"You sound like my mom."

"Eh, sometimes, kinda have to with Ruby around, otherwise she'll just run off and blow something up. Probably by tripping over a case of dust."

He chuckled, "probably, but…" his eyes lingered on Ruby again.

"If it assures you," a deep voice jumped out from the corner of the room, and the man from last night, Ruby's servant, appeared out of thin air in a shower of blue particles, "I won't leave my masters side till you return."

"Ah!" Jaune leapt from his seat, his sword instantly drawn and his eyes wide in obvious confusion. Yang simply rolled her eyes.

Another shit eating grin found its way onto the man's face as he continued, "I would be a poor servant if I simply left her alone while injured after all."

"You're the one who caused this." Yang's eyes narrowed, and Jaune couldn't help but feel himself agreeing.

The man shrugged, "I warned her not to intervened. Unfortunately it seems i'm cursed with hot headed masters, and suicidal friends of theirs." The threat was simple and Jaune felt himself take a step back.

The man radiated cold callousness, and he really didn't want to see if he could take a hit from one of the servants.

"Archer, I swear if Ruby gets hurt because of you again…" Yangs eyes flashed red and normally Jaune would've felt bad for the poor sucker on the receiving end but this time he couldn't. In fact he was more worried for Yang than anything.

Hopefully the man would act like the adult he was and just let it go. He really didn't want to fight right now.

The man crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall, "Tck, you'll do what? Lose to me in another sparring match?"

Ah, so the man proceeded to take his mental warning and shove it into a trash can then proceed to cause a scene. Joy, another sarcastic jackass like Qrow. Yay.

The temperature in the room grew slightly warmer and Jaune sighed, lowering his weapon to look at Yang who was glaring daggers at the man.

"Yang, just get some breakfast yeah?" He offered his voice tired, but he did manage a soft smile.

The blonde glanced at him and huffed pointedly before stalking out of the room without a word.

He sighed, "were you really here the whole time?"

The man smirked and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Great, not creepy at all," he mumbled.

The mans amusement didn't dissipate and Jaune wondered if just maybe he was a reincarnation of Qrow in hero form.

Saber had told him of the Throne and how heroes were chosen. Granted it was all very… Supernatural and most of it only left him more confused than not, but he got the gist of it.

Maybe.

_'Master_.'

He flinched at the voice suddenly speaking in his head. It was even weirder having someone you had never even known existed speak to you telepathically.

Even then, he couldn't but feel his eyebrow twitch in irritation. Maybe it was petty but she had put Ruby in this state.

_What's up Saber? _

_'I know you're worried for your friend, but your friends are adamant about you eating. If you wish, I could watch over her until you have eaten and rested.'_

And then there was her damn chivalry thing. She was so… polite? Noble?

_Saber, I don't know if thats-_

Light particles suddenly appeared in front of him, the very light itself forming into the shape of an armored woman.

It'd be lying to say it didn't make him squeak again.

Blue eyes and blonde hair faced him, and with a sterner look than that of Glynda Goodwitch, she placed a hand over her heart.

"Master, on my word as a Knight and the King of Britain, I will never harm your friend again. This I swear."

He huffed at her words, but it was impossible to miss the dedication in her eyes.

She really wanted to do this.

Maybe it was a hero thing.

"Saber, you dont-"

"I do Master. I do not regret protecting you from others," she glanced back at the other servant in the room, "but I admit I am at fault for harming your friend. You have my word she will not be harmed again."

He ran a hand through his hair, and despite his misgivings on the situation, there was no hint of deceit or annoyance in Sabers eyes.

There was nothing but light and pride in her.

A smile, small and understanding claimed his lips.

"Okay, okay, but if anything changes you let me know." he fixed her with his best leader glare.

She nodded once with a grin and immediately turned her back to him and marched over directly to Ruby, her sword drawn and placed tip first to the ground as she stood at Ruby's side like the Knight she was: head high and eyes vigilant.

With that, and the obvious eye roll from the other servant, he left the room and his new partner behind.

Voices from below echoed up the stairs but the multitude of them simply created a symphony of chaos.

Still he smiled as laughter rolled through the house and a few moments later he found himself walking into the living room with a grin on his face.

Food was laid out; a massive pot of eggs on the living room table with bacon, freshly buttered toast, and even fruit in a basket.

The smell was intoxicating and his stomach grumbled with desire.

"Well look who decided to show up," the voice was accompanied with a smile and his sister wrapped her arms around him, squeezing with enough force to crush a bullhead.

"Hey sis," Juane greeted, "sorry about everything."

"Hush you. Your partners fine and so are you and that's all that matters." she grinned as she released him, "now grab some food before your friends eat it all."

He chuckled and raised his hands, "yes mom."

She rolled her eyes as he passed and grabbed a plate from the kitchen before-

"Ren! Did you eat my bacon?!"

"Nora, you ate it two minutes ago. You ate mine too."

His grin grew as he made his way over to the small gathering, earning a small nod from Weiss and the smallest wave possible from Blake from their spots on the couch furthest from the food.

Nora however simply glared at her own partner, and raised a fork,"lies!"

A sigh left the only other males mouth and Juane slipped by and over to the food where Yang was filling up her own plate.

"Finally got hungry Vomit Boy?"

He sighed.

"Yeah yeah, don't rub it in."

She slugged his shoulder with a grin, "just make sure not to eat it all. Nora's already threatened to fight me and Weiss over bacon."

He raised and eyebrow as Weiss's voice perked up from the couch, "in my defense, you thought it'd be a good idea to steal her bacon when she wasn't looking."

"It was Yang?!" Nora's roar shook his bones and a sixth instinct had him scooting back.

"Hey I wanted more, " the blonde shrugged, "plus your sister made even more so it's not like there's a shortage."

"It's the principle you traitor!"

The shouting match grew, and Juane only shook his head before scooting back towards the nearest couch and plopped down next to Weiss.

He dove into his food as Weiss's glare towards the two resident brawlers intensified and he could almost feel the annoyance seething off her.

"I take it Nora and Yang have almost burned the house down a few times?"

"Oh you missed the fight over the first batch of pizza last night, and the fight over the couch this morning," she grit her teeth, "honestly, if Ruby doesn't wake up soon I'm gonna freeze them both to the wall."

He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hey Weiss."

Jaynes eyes widened and he turned to see Oscar standing behind the couch, hands together as he awkwardly smiled at the heiress.

A soft smile, one Jaime had never had the fortune of being on the receiving end of, graced the girls face.

"Oscar, is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah!" his eyes moved to June, "your sister a great cook by the way."

Jane laughed, "she is, but she's wasn't always. Should've seen the first time she tried to make lasagna for us."

A shiver ran down his spine.

"I heard that Jaune!"

Ahh. That's why.

Weiss rolled her eyes and Oscar chuckled, as he grinned sheepishly and expertly changed the subject, "anyway ah ha, how's Ozpin? And where's Qrow? I haven't… Guys? "

The levity in Weiss's face had died, her eyes narrowing and her lips pursing as he blinked in utter confusion.

Oscar however was different he stepped back and looked down, holding his arm as if he was injured.

"Uh , guys?"

"Jaune."

He turned to the Heiress.

"There's something you and your team need to know."

* * *

"So, you swear to me, you didn't hire some cosplayer to just… hang out with you?"

"Dude! I have some class!"

Neptune snorted, "and we have this… girl sitting in our room like she owns it."

"This girl can hear you human."

Sun Wukong sighed and rubbed his neck, sparing a glance at the girl sitting on his bed with something that was stylish yet revealing.

"Oh sorry whatever you're name is!"

The girl in question, rolled her red eyes before answering his teammate, "I've told you idiot. Ishtar, now if you'd be so kind as to leave so my master and I can discuss the war."

"Oh and then there's that!" Neptune cried throwing his hands up, "like what the hell! You two are apart of some war for a magical cup that can grant you whatever you want? And I'm not supposed to think she's high on something!"

His last words had him turning back to Sun, who flinched at the accuracy of his explanation.

After all, who in their right mind would believe that story.

Still, something about some random gorgeous woman appearing from literal light in his room had him on the 'believe her because how else do I explain this' train.

He then sighed and replied, "okay chill dude, first she's not a cosplayer. Secondly, I told you she appeared from literal light light? Like actual molecules man. How else do you explain that?"

"I don't know! Teleportation semblance?!"

Sun groaned and threw his hands up, "dude when have I ever lied to you!"

The blue haired boy rolled his eyes, "okay fair point, but still! Why is there a naked girl in our room!"

"She's not naked!"

"Enough!"

The boys froze, the two pairs of eyes turning to the woman on the bed.

Red eyes burned into them, fists clenched in annoyance, and the woman stood, careful to flick her hair behind her before she crossed her arms.

Her eyes settled on the blue haired teen, and she spoke, "I am not some whore for your raging hormones. I am a goodness, and I won't have you tarnishing my name."

Sun's eyes widened as she lifted off the floor, one hand lazily held out. Something began to form next to it, and though he hadn't told Neptune about it, his connection with her had him feeling the insult she had actually felt.

And nothing had the wrath of a woman scorned.

"Eh heh, uh Ishtar, how about we not kill my best friend and we just talk this out like normal people yeah?"

The woman looked at him, particles of light floating above her raised hand as she replied, "he insults me and you defend him?"

Sun sighed and glanced back at his friend, "yeahhhhh, he may be kinda dumb, but hes a loyal friend. My best bud you know?"

Once more red eyes returned back to Neptune who was babbling something about how beautiful women were going to be the death of him or the end of him.

Neither one made Ishatr feel better if by the way she tightened her grip was anything to go by.

But the woman sighed and spoke again, "fine."

Neptune plopped to the ground with less grace than a dancing walrus, and she turned to Sun with crossed arms.

"Master we need to prepare. The past day you have done naught but attend classes and entertain this hormonal buffoon-"

"Hey!"

"-but we need to focus on the prize at hand."

Sun's smiled died and his shoulders grew tense, "the war?"

Ishtar nodded, "yes."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Honest to God, he had thought about it all night and all morning. Neptune had simply been a pleasant distraction.

"So what should we do?"

The woman shrugged as she lifted her hand and inspected her nails, "planning is normally left up to the master."

He frowned.

Ishtar had been… Helpful in explaining the situation. And by helpful she was very descriptive of what would happen to him and whatever other masters were apart of the war.

God, if she hadn't simply been willed into existence in his very dorm he would've personally taken her to a psych ward!

None the less, he was sure the situation was very real, and if her claims were to be believed he didn't want to see her strength up close and personal.

But what was he supposed to do?!

If he went to the headmaster he was sure she'd lock him in a psych ward! And it's not like there was anyone would actually believe him!

Like who was he-

His eyes grew wide.

He knew exactly who would believe him. Or at the very least, who would be willing to help him.

Blake.

"Neptune! Pack your bags! We're going to Mistral!"

* * *

_Crack! _

The wall in front fo him crackled under his fist, pieces of it falling to the floor as his fist retracted.

"Jaune…" Weiss's words were soft and normally would've sent relief down his spine but he felt nothing but heat in his back. In his chest.

Nothing but anger.

And rage.

"Jaune…"

Salem couldn't die.

She was invincible? Cursed by actual God's to be literally immortal!

And Ozlin knew. This entire time… Ozpin knew! Their headmaster, their teacher, a man they trusted-a man pyrrha had trusted with her life- had knew that the very enemy they were fighting was literally immortal.

"Jaune, I know its a lot to take in-"

He…

He had known. And still wanted them to fight her.

It was a death sentence.

For all of them. As it had been for his partner.

For… For…

He spun on his heel, shoving past a startled Weiss and grabbing Oscar- no, Ozpin- by the collar and lifting him up.

Cries or protest rang out from his friends around him, but he ignored their pleas and slammed the boy against the wall.

"Ozpin! You killed her! You sent her to her death!"

Ozpin struggled in his grip, "Jaune, Ozpins not here! He left!"

But the words didn't ring.

All he could of was that day.

Of seeing his partner fly of to fight a fight she couldn't win.

And to think the same fate awaited the rest of them.

"How could you do that? She trusted you! We trusted you!" he roared, eyes burning and hands tightening against the boys shirt.

"Jaune, let him down!" It was Weiss this time, her eyes wide with shock as she stepped toward, hands raised as if to pull him away.

He glared at her, teeth grit as he responded, "what if it had been Ruby?"

The Heiress froze.

He narrowed his eyes as silence took hold and continued, "what if Ozpin had chosen Ruby instead of Pyrrha? What if she went up and died fighting an unwinnable fight? What if it was your partner?"

She didn't say anything, hands and lips as frozen as the arctic ice.

"Would you be so calm? Would you forgive Ozpin for lying to you? For sending Ruby to her death?"

Weiss, the fiercest girl he knew with a bite that almost know one could match, looked away with closed eyes.

He huffed and looked back at Oscar.

"Answer me, Ozpin. Why did you lie to us?"

But the eyes of a frightened boy never changed. Never did the haunted wisdom and years of Ozpin come out and Jaune only felt and saw the struggles of a child against his grip.

He sighed and closed his eyes, his hands releasing their hold on Oscar.

The boy coughed as he collapsed to the ground.

"I'm going out."

Jaune turned away from the others, and headed out the front. The door slammed shut behind him.

And silence was left in his wake.

"Jaune?"

Wiess looked up, and her eyes grew wide as the familiar form of Ruby Rose climbed down the stairs, hands on her head and eyes half shut in obvious pain.

"Where'd Jaune go?"

* * *

Raven Branwen never claimed to be a tempered person. She never claimed to be calm and composed.

But this was… Different.

Her mind…

It felt like it was on fire. As if a blade soaked in hot oil had been plunged through her skull and then lit on fire.

As if a million needles were pricking at her.

And that was nothing for the voice.

It didn't speak, or even say words. It simply roared, and growled, and the sheer… weight behind it, the sheer madness, had kept her from sleeping all night.

And those red marks on her hand. What did it mean?

What was it about?

A huff echoed out from the furthest point in her tent and she grit her teeth.

She had to ignore it.

Looking at it gave it only more control. It made the madness louder.

So much louder.

"Hmph." Air rushed by, and her hair went wild as she looked up.

The towering form of a man stood above her. A massive sword was slung over his shoulder, his bulking muscle and the very power radiating off him making her instincts flare with warning.

His deep red eyes bore into her, and his mouth curled into a snalr.

_'Grail…' _

She grit her teeth.

Damn that word.

It had been repeating it over and over for the past hour. It was almost as bad as the sheer crazy coming off him.

Almost.

* * *

**A/N**

**It's been a while. Sorry about that. Anyway, here's the next chapter. This was a bit hard to write, but I figured out where to end it. It felt more natural here and will give us more time in the next chapter to flesh things out between the characters and the war now brewing.**

**Initially I had wanted to have Ruby confront Jaune at the end, but she was kinda out of it after being close lined by Saber in close quarters combat. So it diverges from Canon and Jaune is able to go on his rant. Though he's still a good person and calms after letting Weiss have it.**

**Still he has to clear his head like before, but now he goes outside instead of Oscar. Canon divergence and I am very much a believer of the butterfly effect.**

**Also, next chapter we'll see a bit more of Ishtar and Karna with their masters respectively. Also Raven is in play and her servant is rather obvious.**

**Don't worry this fic isn't dead.**

**Review and follow!**

**God bless.**

**-Metal4k **


	6. Chapter 5: The first battle

**Chapter 5: The first Battle. **

* * *

Ruby couldn't help by squint as she walked, her boots clunking heavily on the sidewalk below.

The pain in her head, dull and throbbing as it was, hadn't vanished; an ever present reminder of the concussion she suffered at the hands of another… Another servant.

Of someone like Archer.

She gasped as the throbbing intensified, her feet suddenly losing traction and forcing her to stumble in a wall, but it abated as quick as it came and she was able to blink away what black spots had appeared.

Two passerbys looked at her with concern, but neither approached and a simple smile from her had them returning to their own business.

She sighed and grit her teeth, pushing herself off the wall and back onto the sidewalk.

Silver eyes once more scanned the roads, the shops, and the streets.

Blonde hair was a common trait, and tall people weren't exactly rare, and despite her vigilance she still had yet to find her mark.

The trace of a frown tugged at the corners of her lips.

Where on Remnant had Jaune gone?

She knew he was mad; her team, his team, and the hole in the wall had made that abundantly clear.

Still, it wasn't like Jaune to get so mad. Then again, he had mindlessly charged Cinder back at Haven…

She frowned.

Maybe it was time to talk to him about… AbAbout Pyrrha .

Maybe she should've done it sooner.

_'Master, I still think this is a terrible idea.'_

And then there was the other half of her problems.

_Archer-_

_'Assassin.'_

She huffed, _Assassin, look, I'm just trying to find my friend. I'm not going to fight anyone. So stop following me. _

_'Hmph. Though I'll admit without Saber you're friend likely poses no threat, I wouldn't put it past a fellow master to-'_

_Hes not just a fellow master! He's my friend and he wouldn't hurt me! _

_'Tck. You still believe that after his servant almost bisected you?' _

Her frown turned into a scowl and her nails dug into her palm, _only because you attacked them first. _

_'a pre-emptive strike.'_

_That wasn't needed! _

A surge of annoyance struck her through their link and she blinked as her feet faltered in place.

A moment later particles of light formed before her with a muted flash of light, Arch- Assassin standing before her with a scowl of his own.

People walking by glanced at him with thinly veiled shock, much to her embarrassment, but after a quick, "semblance!" call out, they moved about their business.

"Master-"

"Shhh!" She hushed, faced red with annoyance, "you can't just appear out of nowhere like that!"

He scoffed, "as if these people opinions of me matter. We have bigger matters to discuss."

"Yeah I know!" She growled.

The man simply smirked.

She huffed, ignoring his obvious pleasure at her annoyance and embarrassment, and jabbed a finger at his chest, "okay mister, we need to set some ground rules."

The man's smirk lessened as he rolled his eye, "such as?"

"No attacking, Jaune!"

He huffed and waved his hand for her to continue.

"No killing anyone!"

His scowl deepened.

"And no more fighting people without me!"

He raised an eyebrow at her.

She huffed and stepped back, slatgening out her skirt as she continued, "we can't just go around attacking people, and even if you're all super strong, that means other servants are just as strong as you. So we need to be smarter and fight together."

The man's face morphed into something unreadable, and despite the intense ire in his eyes Ruby steeled her resolve and pressed on, "I know this war, is a fight… to the death…"

She closed her eyes and sighed.

Sabers attack had made that pretty clear. If the woman hadn't explained her confusion and Jaune use of a command seal, she would've attacked her the moment she woke up. Though she doubted she would've won, the point was she knew… personally, how powerful these people were. And how they both had been willing to kill the others Master.

Silver eyes opened to met gray, "but we are not killing anyone. I'm a huntress and we're supposed to protect people. I will not become a monster."

"Oh?" A single eyebrow rose.

She nodded and crossed her arms, "got it?"

The man didn't reply, simply staring at her with enough impassiveness that even a boulder would've been jealous.

She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, though she didn't let her eyes flicker away.

She was his _master_ after all. She had to be confident!

"Tck. Fine, but don't cry when he inevitably betrays you."

And with that the man disappeared in a flutter of light.

She sighed and looked back around the street.

No one seemed to notice, or really care after all, and she visibly relaxed with drooped shoulders.

Her headache flared and she grit her teeth again as she stumbled forward.

Maybe it would be best to head back…

She shook her head of such thoughts. She needed to find Jaune. With this war and with Salems immortality, she needed his ideas. She couldn't do this alone.

So with renewed vigor she started forward once more, struggling down the street with half a smile as she continued on.

* * *

Jaune stared at the statue before him.

It looked so much like her.

From the armor, to the sword, to her hair. Every detail screamed of the girl who gave her life in the defense of Beacon.

At the Fall.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

A fight that had been for nothing… Because Ozpin had lied to him. To all of them.

He growled and his fist coiled.

How could he? How could he not tell Pyrrha everything before forcing her to do something she knew would change her life?

How could the man they all trusted keep such an important detail from them all?

He didn't understand it.

Oh he tried. Maybe it had been from the betrayals of Lionheart and Raven. Maybe it was because they were too young. But so many other things showed how flawed both those theories were.

He wanted to know why.

He needed to.

But if he got near Oscar… He didn't know if he could control himself.

There was so much…

Pain and heat and rage, boiling through him.

And then he found her statue, and it only grew hotter.

How could Ozpin just let her die…

Why didn't he stop Cinder?

Why didn't he help Pyrrha?

And then the flames in his soul vanished. The cold air and anger wrapped around him and his head hung low with grit teeth and closed eyes.

He fell to his knees

Why wasn't he strong enough?

He lost Pyrrha. He almost lost Weiss. Almost lost Ruby.

Who was next? Nora? Ren?

Even if what Saber said was true, even if he was apart of this war thing, how could he win?

They knew Ruby was another Master now.

He could _never_ kill her. He would _die_ before laying a hand on her.

So he couldn't win.

He wouldn't be able to bring back Pyrrha, or make Salem mortal.

But…

Maybe Ruby would.

His eyes opened.

Maybe Ruby would be able to win! She was strong all on her own, and if there was a way to forfeit he could-

"Jaune!"

He blinked and turned on his knee-

_Thwack_!

A lump of red and roses slammed into him, knocking him flat on his back as the sheer force of the tackle knocked the breath from him.

A cough escaped him as he looked down.

"Eh, Ruby?"

The Reaper in question suddenly released her hold on him, silver eyes locking onto him, "I've been looking for you for an hour!"

He blinked.

Had he really been gone that long?

With a huff and glare the girl easily climbed off him and sat crossed legged next to him.

Silver eyes narrowed.

He winced and sat up with a sigh of his own.

"What happened?"

He looked at the ground, "well Saber-"

"Not with Saber, with Oscar?" Rubys eyes bore into his and, despite the disapproval, there was a concern there that had him looking away in shame.

The rage and anger inside him simply poofed out of existence.

"I… I was mad. I know it's not Oscar's fault. I know it's not. But Ozpin just… He lied to us. And I just.. I thought of Pyrrha and I didn't… I don't know."

Horrible excuses he knew. Nothing to justify himself almost breaking Oscar's face with his fist.

He waited for the words to hit him. For Ruby once more to drive home how to be a better leader. A better huntsman.

She was good at that.

It was one of the reasons you could always count on her.

She was a light in the void and he-

A warmth engulfed his side, and a pair of arms softly coiled around him.

Red hair leaned against him and the soft words reached his ears, "I know."

His eyes grew wide.

Even he wasn't sure what he was saying.

How on earth did Ruby understand him?

"You do? " He asked, his own eyes drawn to her as the sudden warmth from her left as quickly as it came and Ruby's own eyes failed to meet his.

Instead she followed his example and stared at the ground.

Her fingers drummed nervously on her knees, and she nodded solemnly before she spoke.

"You know how we used to camp on our way to Mistral?"

He nodded.

"Well," the drumming intensified, "I saw you wake up in the middle of the night one time-"

His heart stopped. Had she… No she would've said something! There… There was… How…

"-and I followed and… I overheard your video. Or Pyrrha's video."

"Oh." He blinked.

It had been a private thing, something meant for him to drown in his sorrows, and to drive him to keep from failing.

Yet…

He didn't feel angry…

"And it's not your fault! None of it!" She exclaimed, her eyes wide and full… of something he couldn't identify.

"What do you mean?"

She sighed, "when you fought Cinder… I heard how angry you were and with the whole video thing, and then this…"

Her hands waved around them, "I know you're beating yourself up. And then with Saber attacking me, I know you're blaming yourself."

He blinked, wondering just when Ruby had become so observant.

"I… I don't know what to say." He offered with a lame smile, "you're right, but it's hard…"

He looked away, to the trees and streets behind the small park.

"I know," she scooted next to him and out of the corner of his eye, "when Blake left and Yang just… stopped, I was so scared. I didn't… I didn't know what to do."

Blue turned to her and silver met him with a warmth and kindness in them that simply kept him from speaking.

"But you pushed me towards Mistral. You helped me get back on track, you, Ren, and Nora. I didn't have a team anymore and you guys took me in."

She shuffled awkwardly.

"We all pushed each other and then we beat Cinder and now we're in a death game, and we have a better chance all together, even with Ozpin."

He flinched at the name, but the words still sunk.

It was true after all. Together they had pushed on, and survived a lot. And Ruby always had his back.

He would be a fool to not have hers. Plus, it was a boon having an immortal wizard on his side.

"You're right.." He sighed and lowered his head, "I've been kinda a bad friend. Sorry about that…"

She shook her head, "we all have our moments."

"You don't."

Her checks flushed and she looked down at the ground.

"I spied on you though and.."

He rolled his eyes with a smirk, "Rub-

"-I'm so sorry," Ruby suddenly turned to him, silver eyes looking up to him, "I should've told you and I felt so bad but I didn't know what to say, and then this whole Ozpin thing got so messed up and I heard you get mad and I came down and you were gone and I had to-"

"Ruby."

"-see if you were okay, cause I know how much she meant to you and I know Ozpin lying didn't help with anything, and I was too afraid to help before, and then this whole war thing and Saber trying to cut me in half-"

"Ruby!"

She froze mid sentence and blinked to look at him.

Jaune simply smiled, "it's fine."

"Really?" Her eyes grew wide.

He nodded.

Surprisingly it was. Maybe it was because it was Ruby. But he wasn't mad actually. He felt… relieved in a way.

"Yup," He nodded and leaned back on his hands looking to the sky, "it feels… Kinda relieving if I'm honest."

He heard her shuffle and spared a glance to see her nodding along with him as she too leaned back to stare at the stars.

"Sorry about yelling at Oscar too." He added with a somber grin.

He knew she was smiling when she replied, "it'd probably be better if you told him that, but I know."

He chuckled, "probably right. I just wish Ozpin told us sooner. I mean… we're fighting his war now and then Pyrrha…"

"Yeah," Ruby's voice was reserved and it drew his eyes as she continued, "he should've. But, I think in his own way, he was trying to protect us."

"Ruby…"

Her eyes meet his with a roll.

"Okay, Okay I know he lied, but it doesn't mean he's bad! Obviously he's been trying to keep the world safe and… well he should've told us everything from the start but now we know. So what're you gonna do about it?"

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged and gave him a soft smile, "what're you gonna do about it? Are you keep pouting or are we gonna find a way to beat Salem?"

He blinked, "Ruby, she's literally immortal. How on Remnant are we-"

"Ah ah ah!" she shook a finger at him, "I didn't ask for excuses mister! I asked what're you gonna do?"

He sighed and looked back to the stars.

Giving up was probably his best option if he was honest. He could live out a life, find a girl maybe, and maybe raise a family.

It was easy and selfish.

But he'd cheated. He cheated to get into beacon, he stayed in because of a partner that gave everything to protect him, and he had friends that cared about him and would stop at nothing to defeat Salem.

He looked back at Ruby, silver eyes gleaming as she looked back at him.

How could he even think to leave them alone?

He smirked and without warning rubbed Ruby's head, an 'eek!' slipping out as her checks flushed and he laughed.

"Well obviously I can't leave you guys alone. I mean Oscar might be happy if I left," he winced, "but who else is gonna get you guys free rooms with his army of sisters?"

The girl pulled away, flushed but smiling as she replied, "now that's the Arc I know!"

He laughed again.

He could always count on Ruby.

* * *

Ruby hummed happily as Jaune trailed next to her, bags of food in his arms as their boots shuffled along the stone paved road.

Her headache was still around, but it was far lessened and though her talk with Jaune had been… strange, it was relieving and nice.

She had been worried for so long and then his outburst…

She shook her head.

He had her back. All their backs, and that's what mattered.

She smiled as his words came into focus, "-and I bet my sister was sort of confused with everything. Honestly, she's probably gonna lay into me when we get back."

He shifted the bags in his arms, "hopefully this helps. Otherwise she's gonna tear me a new one. Joy. Just like back home."

There was a grin on his lips as they continued down the large sidewalk, the street empty and only a handful of people mingling about as they walked towards his sisters home.

Ruby caught his grin,"how much trouble did you get in back home?"

"None I swear!"

She chuckled as he groaned.

"Okay not that much I promise! Living with seven sisters do you know how much they could blame on me and get away with? Especially with those puppy dog eyes! So unfair!"

She turned to him, eyes wide and shining.

"See! Exactly my point!"

She cackled at his next groan.

"Please don't tell Nora…"

She shook her head, "only if you buy me a dozen cookies! With ice cream!" she pointed at him for dramatic effect.

He rolled his eyes, "fine your highness, but no telling! Especially not, Yang!"

"Oh come on she won-"

"Ruby!"

Jaune slammed into her side, his weight and speed pulling her off her feet and into the ground, as something sailed over them and exploded!

She gasped as stone chunks from the street rained down on them, Jaune pulling her to her feet.

"Stay behind me." he demanded, his shield and sword both out as she stepped back and in one motion reached for-

Her eyes went wide.

Crescent Rose. It was broken…

From Saber.

She grit her teeth and looked forward and last Jaune.

And her heart froze.

At the end of the street, stood Cinder, black swords in her hands.

She was alive…

"How…" Ruby hissed, and Jaune tensed before her.

A whistle sung through the air and on instinct, Ruby burst into petals, dashing backwards as a golden sword slammed into the spot she had just been.

Jaune flew forward as she reformed, his guard and stance broken from the sheer force of the blast behind him, and her eyes went wide as Cinder dashed forward.

"Jaune!"

_Cling!_

Cinder had barely moved forward and yet, before her stood the blond woman in shining armor.

Saber.

And her sword had shattered both of Cinders, blade pointed towards the woman as she glanced back towards herself and Jaune.

"Master, are you all right?"

Ruby shot forward in petals as Jaune got to his feet, her arms forming around him as she helped him the last of the way up.

"Fine," he growled.

She frowned as she followed his eyes and-

"Amusing!"

A voice, powerful and brilliant called out from the night.

Ruby found her eyes drawn up, to a man floating above Cinder, arms crossed with twelve golden portals floating around him.

The light was heavenly, but for some reason, her instincts were screaming at her to run.

The man gave a predatory smile as he spoke, "to see one of my treasures defending such a weakling is truly a testament to the Kings power."

"I am not your treasure, Archer."

Her eyes grew wide as she looked at Saber.

Did she know this man?

The man laughed at that, a hearty but cold laugh, "haha! The fire still burns! I am relieved that these commoners haven't stolen that from you."

His eyes flicked onto Ruby, "though this one has greatly offended my master."

The portals doubled in size and number.

She knew somehow it was meant for her.

"And it is a Kings duty too-"

_Boom! _

Cobblestone shattered and she flinched as dust swallowed Cinder, only for several more arcs of red lights to slam into where Cinder had stood, each one exploding with double the force of any grenade she'd seen.

Light flashed next to her, and she spun to she Assassin next to her, his eyes narrowed and a truly despot frown on his face.

"A sneak attack from a faker." The floating man spat, and then the portals fired.

Swords, halberds, axes, and warhammers all flew at her and she once more reformed into roses as Saber grabbed Jaune and dashed away.

She landed in a heap further down the street as Saber dumped Jaune next to her, Assassin once more reappearing.

She pushed herself to her feet, "Who the heck is this guy!"

"The woman's servant." Saber answered.

"Yes," Assassin nodded as dual swords suddenly appeared in his hands, "though it looks like she has more than one."

"What do you…" the words died on Ruby lips as she looked back to Cinder, where the dust had cleared and revealed another woman next to Cinder.

She had pale skin and was covered in purple robes.

Purple glyphs surrounded the duo, the damage from the earlier red projectiles completely negated.

" Assassin-"

"Master," he glanced back to her, "We will need you to step back."

"Okay, um why?"

"This is no ordinary servant." Saber hissed and Ruby couldn't help but exchange a nervous glance with Jaune.

Then a booming laugh, cold and filled with malice, crossed the street to them.

The floating man had his hands raised, a snarl on his face as he spoke.

"Rejoice mongrels! For the King has decided to grant you the highest of honors, and execute you himself."

And then the sky filled with golden light.

* * *

**A/N**

**Right to the action.**

**Considering where the servants came into play with the RWBY verse, the groups are abnormally close to one another, so with Gil and Caster as her Servants, it only makes sense that Cinder has a super sped up in her Journey and is able to catch up to Ruby and team. Especially after Ruby was knocked out for most of the day, thereby delaying Volume 6s natural progression. Though thanks to the servants we know V6 is going to diverge from Canon. Just look at Jaunes scene here. It's not Ren and Nora that find him, it's Ruby. **

**Sun and team CVYF are still out of the game right now since they're far away but they'll have plenty of page time later no worries there.**

**Now we get a battle, and I'll tell you this should be about 3 chapters of fighting.**

**This is the first official battle of the war after all.**

**Ruby is also out of Crescent Rose right now since it was snapped in two by Saber. That's gonna be fun for her.**

**Two on two battle yay.**

**Also don't worry, this story still has a ways to go, and remember, Angra Mainyu is still out there. We haven't even seen what it's up too.**

**Plus we're still missing one servant.**

**Just be aware.**

**Plenty of foreshadowing this chapter.**

**Chapters short I know, but it was the natural pacing for it, and next chapter should be significantly longer with this battle. Hopefully I wrote Gil well.**

**We'll also get more POV from EMIYA and Arturia next chapters. We couldn't here because it was a heavy Ruby and Jaune focus.**

**Speaking of that, this is a talk I felt should've happened between the two in any of the last three volumes. Ruby has always been the North Star to Jaunes failings, and they've always helped each other. It also felt dumb that Ruby seeing Jaune cry over Pyrrha was never addressed, especially considering his two outbursts during V5 and V6. So hopefully I did it justice.**

**Anyway thanks for reading.**

**God bless and review.**

**-Metal4k**


	7. Chapter 6: The First Battle Part II

**Chapter 6 **

**The First Battle Part II**

* * *

**A/N: In advance I apologize for Gils slight in the last chapter. He's supposed to be mocking Cinder when he says master, cause he's Gil and she's no actual master to him. I apologize if it came off otherwise. And it's been shown in every route that Gil will align/spare with those he deems unworthy if it means obtaining his goals, i.e, bringing Saber to him and collecting a grail. Or simply cause he's bored, or gets dust on his jacket. (Unlimited Blade Works Route).**

* * *

Rubys eyes grew wide.

She'd seen plenty over sixteen years of life. From the Grim devouring entire towns, to Cinder Fall literally disintegrating Pyrrha, and even to Ozpins past with the Immortal mother of Grim: Salem.

And yet, the sheer magnitude of… Of power, she felt before her was absolutely mind boggling!

It was like the very sun itself was shining right above them.

And yet it wasn't.

The Golden light wasn't holy or friendly, and instead of salvation, it sent naught but fear down her spine.

The hair on her neck stood.

Her eyes went wide.

_'Master move!' _

And instinct overtook her, her body turning to roses on command, and flying her off to the side.

She reformed gasping for air, only to see the ground she had been on had simply ceased to exist.

Her eyes grew wide and she looked up, only to see four swords inches from her face.

Red lights slammed into each one, each sword being utterly obliterated in an instant, and the sheer force throwing Ruby back at least a dozen feet.

Her aura softened the landing on her back, and she quickly rolled to her feet, eyes still wide as she tried her best to survey the battlefield.

Or what should've been a battlefield.

Saber was standing before Jaune, blonde hair swaying back and forth as Ruby tried, and failed, to watch her sword twirl about with expert precision as it cut down any flying object that got near her master.

The Golden man was staring down at the sword wielder from high above, and though she couldn't see it, she could feel his smirk as the barrage of blades never ended.

Yet, oddly, none came her way.

She furrowed her brow.

He had gone for her twice and yet now, was only aiming for Jaune servant.

Why?

Why was-

_Crack_!

Pain flared in Rubys skull as she fell to the side, her head aching and her vision blurry as she tried to scramble to the side, instinct once more screaming at her to run.

Something lunged for her, and she once more activated her semblance, letting whatever came for her miss in a cloud of roses as she shot further down the street.

Roses reformed and she stumbled back onto the street, boots clanking loudly as she looked for her assailant.

Fire engulfed her vision and Ruby dove to the side, her cape getting singed as she rolled away.

She looked up, and found herself missing Crescent Rose more than ever.

Cinder Fall stared at her with naught but disdain, golden flames circling her as her eye lit up like a fireplace.

"Ruby Rose."

Her lips formed a predatory grin and Ruby took a step back.

She wasn't an idiot. Back at Haven Cinder had simply toyed with Jaune and almost killed both him and Weiss. At Beacon she killed Pyrrha. And though Ruby knew she was far better than she had been a year ago, she knew she would only be able to stall Cinder at best.

But that was with Crescent Rose. With a weapon.

She had none now.

"Cinder, " she hissed, taking a second step back as the woman's grin only grew and she stepped forward.

"Tell me girl, do you even realize how much pain you've caused?"

Thunderous booms echoed out from behind the Maiden, and Ruby spared a glance to the ongoing battle where Saber was still standing and deflecting the sword from the golden portals.

She grit her teeth as Cinder continued speaking," do you know how much you've taken from me?"

Taken? Ruby hadn't taken anything. She knew that.

"I didn't do anything to you," she hissed, carefully stepping back as she readied herself to move, "you killed Pyrrha. You killed Ozpin. You started this."

A laugh, calm and seductive escaped the woman's lips, her smile never dimming as she spoke, "oh I didn't mean you took something just from me. But her."

Pain exploded throughout her back, the sheer luck of her aura already being active saving her life as she stumbled into a spin, her breaths coming in panicked gasps.

Pink and brown eyes. .

Neo.

The smaller girl stared at Ruby with a vicious smile, eyes glistening with murderous intent as she twirled her umbrella and in one smooth motion pulled out her sword.

A silver blade sliced in front of Ruby, her quick back step having saved her from any impact; but heat erupted along her back.

She hurtled forward with a pained scream and Neo was quick to capitalize on it, spinning on her heel and close lining the girl with her forearm.

Ruby choked on air as she hit the ground, fear and panic surging through her as her lungs tried to refill themselves.

This was bad.

She was outnumbered and outgunned and lacking a weapon.

Thunder roared high above, rain, in its ever familiar pitter-patter, began to fall.

Silver raced down at her and once more her semblance saved her life, rose petals fluttering about as she used a burst of speed to escape Neos blade and reformed herself only a dozen feet away.

She grit her teeth as the two women stared at her with thinly veiled hate.

Ruby back stepped but the sounds of explosion and metal on metal kept her from fully retreating the way she came.

Despite her reservations of facing Cinder and Neo together, facing that golden servant was suicide.

_'Master, I will create an opening. Flee through the alley. Saber and I will handle the Servants, but you must get yourself and her master away from Gilgamesh.' _

The voice, smug as it was, was a relief to hear and she steeled herself as Neo and Cinder both charged her.

_Gilgamesh?_ She couldn't help but ask.

_'Yes. The King of Heros. We cannot face him with distractions.'_

Distractions. Her and Jaune.

Loath as she was to admit it, he was right. They were out of their depth here.

A high pitched whistling to her left caused her to flinch, but she kept steady and watched as several red streaks of light slammed into the road between Ruby and her attackers.

One even hit Neo, though her form shattered into glass.

Ruby didn't wait.

Roses filled the air, rain rushing by her as she did, and she turned right back towards the fight with the servants.

Golden swords rained down on Saber, invisible blade blocking every one that came near her but she was clearly unable to move with Jaune behind her.

Red lights suddenly slammed into several swords and the lances of purple energy heading towards Saber, explosions suddenly breaking out and literally shearing the rooftops of all the nearby houses.

If she hadn't been intangible she would've been knocked over a hundred times.

As she neared Saber she wondered where her servant was and caught a flash of purple and red off to her far right.

Obviously the other servant with Cinder had engaged Arch- Assassin.

Swords and debris flew past and through her rose form, and she reached the epicenter of the madness to Jaune and Saber.

A second later she reformed, her knees landing on what wet concrete remained behind the Servant and her friend.

Jaune was on his knees, staring at her with wild eyes, "Ruby?"

_'Master, quick!'_

The urgency in his voice had her adrenaline spike and she grabbed Jaune before instantly reforming into roses and flying as fast as she could towards the nearest alley.

Explosions, far louder than before echoed out from behind her.

She didn't stop when she got to the alley and phased through the fence, over into the next street and into the next alley.

Exhaustion and pain blossomed in her mind, and she forced herself even faster, roses falling to the ground as she flew over and around trash bins, debris and fleeing bystanders.

She reached a new street and her semblance gave out.

With a gasp she reformed, herself and Jaune both tumbling to the ground with a groan.

Exhaustion plagued her limbs and she grit her teeth as she forced herself to her hands and feet.

Dry pavement bit at her hands and she struggled to her feet, Jaunes coughs echoing from behind her as she stood.

She stared back behind her, confident on their escape since no one was following.

But the urgency hadn't left her and she quickly grabbed Jaunes arm, the blonde staring down at her in confusion as she tugged him down the street.

"Ruby?"

She was confident her uncle and the others were likely looking for them, but without her weapon the longer they were separated the worse their chances got.

"We gotta get back to your sisters and warn the others!"

She grit her teeth as they went, boots echoing against dry rock and pavement as they went.

Hopefully Assassin had it handled.

* * *

EMIYA growled as he landed on his right foot, careful to use the momentum of his left leg to spin around and unleash a volley of swords at the purple clad servant he knew was Medea.

Purple Glyphs of raw magic sprang to life and blocked each of his projectiles, the forms cracking and splintering but never failing entirely.

He cursed.

With a huff he materialized several more swords and drew back the string on his bow just as lances of purple energy fired at him.

Swords, large and small, appeared from thin air at his sides and shot forth to intercept said lances.

Explosions rocked the air, thundering throughout the entire city as magic and steel collided in a brilliant flash of light.

He released his grip on the bow string, metal sailing through the air as his legs pushed and launched him into the air.

Purple flared to life before his weapons, glyphs intercepting each, but movement to his right had him twisting mid air.

Bone arrows flew through the space he had been.

_Familiars, wonderful._

His feet hit the street and he wasted no time in twisting around another Lance of purple before firing off one sword at the Familiars on the roof and another towards the Witch.

But whatever the woman lacked in agility, she made up for in raw defensive power.

Of course his shot was blocked with ease then she suddenly stopped.

He frowned as the the witch's cloak fluttered and she flew higher into the air.

Her lips moved and he knew that staying in the same place was a foolish idea.

He kicked off and watched as the sky grew purple, lighting cracking in the night as the rain fell. Then the sky was bathed in purple and the woman roared, an unending stream of projectiles firing from above and down towards the city.

Screams could be heard from all around, the display of power having been long since noticed by the cities inhabitants.

He grit his teeth and simply, dashed backwards, letting the purple lances of energy rip clean through the building he had been on.

The cascade of energy followed him, but his agility as an Assassin allowed him to near effortlessly dodge each attack.

Of course it-

An absence in his sense, and he quickly spun in the direction his masters presence has disappeared from.

A small, but still visible bubble of darkness had formed not three hundred meters to his left.

A bounded field.

His eyes widened and he looked up.

"I see you've noticed," the woman's voice was smooth yet held no comfort as she continued, "not my finest I'll admit, but it'll allow our masters battle to go uninterrupted."

He grit his teeth, carefully twitching his head to the right as another bone arrow shot past him.

"Still, you won't live to see it," she rose higher in the sky, "my masters mana is far greater than the average mage, as such I don't need to hold back."

That had his eyes going wide. His own Master's reserves, while satisfactory, we're not at the level he knew Rin Tohsaka's were. For a mage like Medea to compliment anothers raw power was alarming.

He furrowed his brow as the sky cracked with lightning and grew purple once more. He could figure that puzzle out later.

Screams of innocents filled the air, and EMIYA could only growl and reload his bow.

His master had managed to block and survive a direct hit from Saber, one of the strongest servants.

Purple rained down on him, and his swords flew to meet the witches power head on.

Hopefully his master could last till he finished Madea.

* * *

The screams…

God, the screams and cries.

Sabers rage burned in her hands as Excalibur tore through a lesser holy sword, before she reversed her momentum and used the flat side or her sword to slap aside a rather large halbard.

"Your skill has not waned, King of Knights!" Her eyes narrowed, and her disdain only burned hotter as the man spoke, "your light is brighter here than it was before, tell me why do you fight to protect these people?"

She grit her teeth, as her sword flashed before her and deflected a spear from the French revolution before shattering a Mesopotamia claymore.

"Do you feel responsible for the man you failed?"

She slammed her sword through another weapon from the Gate, and she roared as even the explosions from his swords failed to drown the cries of innocents.

"Glorious! You burn even brighter when reminded of your shortcomings! Come now Saber, Rejoice! You have been gifted another chance!"

The man laughed, as she spun, one sword passing by her neck, another under her arms, and she swiped down another two projectiles with a single swooping arc of her sword.

"Prove yourself worthy, King of Knights, and you will be the highest of all women, the wife to the King of Heroes!"

She couldn't help but grimace, sweat dripping from her forehead even as she once more did the impossible and blocked four swords from the Gate of Bablyon.

A sharp cry rang out from behind her and she spared a glance back even as she batted away another holy relic.

A woman, far down the street with golden hair, and blue eyes. She was on the ground, leg twisted at a wrong angle as she stared up at the golden sky.

An innocent caught in all this.

Then a golden blur, and the woman ceased to exist in a brilliant flash of fire and dirt.

"Monster," Sabers voice cracked as she blocked and parried another set of spears, "you call yourself a king, but no king should throw away the lives of innocent people!"

"People?" Gilgamesh scoffed from above, and even as another dozen golden portals opened behind him and released their fury on her, she could see the disgust on his face, "these are not people. This is nothing more than a false image of my Garden, a cheap copy! These people are _fakes_!"

She knew she struck a nerve when he waved his hand and spat the last word, more portals opening and unleashing their payload not on her, but on the city around them.

Her eyes went wide as the screams grew, and sirens blared.

" We are not- "

"Think King of Knights," the King roared as his vault unleashed its horde unto Argus, "why have none of the masters known of our strife? Why is the moon broken?"

She paused, and noticed how any blades failed to find her.

"This is a false world. A _fake_," his lips twisted into a snarl, "the rules do not matter here, and once I have eviscerated this _fake_ world, I will claim you and the grail as is my right."

Saber frowned and set one foot behind her.

"Then come King of Heroes, and see if you can claim anything."

Gilgamesh simply smiled and her world was bathed in metal and golden light.

* * *

"Damn it!" Qrow snapped as his scythe twisted and ripped another skeleton in half, "how many of these things are there!"

"They seem endless!" Ren retorted, his own weapon riddling a particularly unlucky familiar with bullets before being smashed by a large Warhammer.

Nora cackled as she spun and twisted, her hammer simply tearing through another three skeletons with ease.

"At least they're weak," the voice of Blake caught their attention and they spared a glance to her as she landed nimbly and rolled to her feet.

"Too weak!" Down the street Yang roared as her fists and shells ripped through a dozen more skeletons.

"Hey wait for me! I need to break some legs!" Nora bounded off and seeing his immediate surroundings cleared Qrow couldn't help but scan the streets and buildings before-

"Dang it!" Weisss voice was crisp and he looked back at the heiress, her glyphs pasted on the side of the purple dome of what had to be _magic_, behind them.

"Weiss?" Blake called out and the blue eyed girl simply shook her head as she once more reformed her stance and pointed her rapier at the wall of pure magic.

"Great," Qrow growled as he turned back to the sounds of cheering and manic laughter as more skeletons appeared and rushed their two heaviest hitters.

When the dome had appeared, it had to have been his semblance acting up.

He had seen Rubys semblance from the roof, he had seen her rushing to the street they found themselves on even through the rain.

And when he rushed to reach her, her and Jaune teams following on his heels, the dome had simply burst into existence.

Both Yang and Nora had tried breaking through.

The dome hadn't even cracked, and then an army of skeletons simply appeared from under them and swarmed them like locusts to a field.

Individually they were weak, but numbers certainly helped to even the odds.

"Do you think you can get that thing open or not ice princess? " Qrow huffed his eyes roaming to the sky's as purple and golden light filled what should've been a dark night.

"I don't know! I've never seen anything like this!" Weiss hissed back, her glyphs darkening and forcing ungodly amounts of gravity onto the wall of magic.

It was a long shot he knew, but considering their heaviest hitters had failed to scratch the dome, he figured someone with more versatility would be better at cracking it.

Hence why he stayed back and made sure nothing touched the Ice Princess.

She was his best shot of breaking this thing and getting to Ruby after all, he figured the explosions were likely from her servant and whatever other horror he was dealing with.

Whatever it was, if it was keeping that Assasin busy from freeing Ruby then he knew they were in trouble.

Light footsteps caught his ear, and he glanced over at the resident fanus of the group, as she took a spot next to him and spoke, "this is insane, we can't hold these things off forever."

He knew that. But there was no way he was going to let Ruby die. Never.

"We don't have much choice."

The ground shook, and he couldn't help but glance towards the buildings, fresh flashes of golden and purple light igniting the dark sky.

Sirens filled the air and he spared a glance upwards, wondering if Atlas was sending in its guns to protect the city.

"Stay here." he ordered and without waiting for confirmation, he leapt into the air and fired his shotgun behind him, the force propelling him a third of the way up the nearest building. With hard push of his feet he forced his momentum on up and onto the roof.

He scanned the horizon, and his heart almost stopped at the sight.

At least a few blocks down, the city was in chaos. Half the buildings were in tatters and falling apart, a portion were on fire and smoking into the air, and others were simply… gone.

People were running and screaming and just then he watched as Atlas Bullheads arrived on scene.

From so far he couldn't hear any words or see exactly who was what. But he could still see a general picture.

He watched as a floating man with golden portals on all sides looked at the Bullheads, and then the machines were ripped to shreds by dozens of ancient weapons.

A woman wreathed in purple shot into the air, higher than him but far off to the south and he watched as lances of purple energy crashed into the city, screams filling the air and red arrows and swords flew after her.

This…

This was impossible. It was a massacre.

They had to get Ruby out now.

They had-

Something in the back of his mind flared, years of fighting and surviving, and the man instantly dodged backwards as arrows flew past his head.

He twirled his scythe around and looked towards his attacker.

A woman, short with green hair and Lion ears. She was pretty, but her face held no remorse of love for him and he knew without a shadow of a doubt she'd kill him if she got the chance.

"You aren't a master, but I've been ordered to keep you busy while my master attends to other matters." Her Voice carried in the wind and he couldn't help but gulp at the implications.

Weiss needed to get Ruby out now. After all…

The woman's eyes narrowed and she drew her bow.

He had a feeling this wasn't going to go well.

* * *

A/N: Not the longest chapter, but its something. This year has been hectic and this is my finished product since all this virus stuff. Hopefully I can get to my other stories while trying to finish my novel. I'm trying to use accurate power scaling, and remember, this is Unlimited Blade Works Gil. So slightly crazy, not FGO Gil who is much kinder. This is the first big battle of the war by the way, and has probably two or three more chapters before the first arc is concluded and we move to arc two of the story. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. God bless and PM if you have questions.

-Metal4k


	8. Chapter 7: The First Battle Part III

**Chapter 7**

**The First Battle Part III**

* * *

Arturia Pendragon roared as she slammed her sword against another ballistic axe. The axe, despite its top notch craftsmanship, was split in two and exploded on impact with the ground. Still her attention didn't linger, and she pivoted on her heel, letting a sword slip in between her arms while barely dodging another meant to take off her head. Her weapon slapped aside a bronze spear and another axe before she grit her teeth.

The rain all around them pattered against her armor with '_taps_' and '_tips_'.

She let out a slow breath.

"Burst."

The ground exploded as she kicked off at speeds far faster than any onlooker would've expected her capable of. She flew through the storm of golden weapons, striking four down that almost hit, and as she neared the King of Hero's she roared once more, the wind picking up around her as she went. She swung and the King of Heros was forced to leap off his current perch as the roof exploded from a sheer tap of her blade. He landed on another building, the edges of his lips threatening to turn into a frown.

A smile almost formed on her lips, but she knew better now than to tempt fate and instead twisted mid air to avoid another volley of golden weapons.

"As expected of the King of Knights. You fight as valiantly as you did the last time we met! The perfect warrior in all regards, and the perfect bride!" The voice, pompous as it was, wasn't alone and of course several more weapons shot down at her as she landed on the street.

She blocked again, ignoring two that overshot, and deflecting another into a nearby building.

"You truly are almost second to none!" His laugh was loud and she glared at him even as he smirked and his red eyes met hers, "but only the King can hold the grail."

His portals grew in number and she knew she couldn't stay still. With another burst of mana to her legs she shot off to the side, narrowly avoiding the onslaught of weapons. Still, Gilgamesh was not one to give up on his prize so easily.

Even as she kicked off the nearest building and launched herself into the air, swords and axes followed her every move. A few she blocked. Most she had to keep moving to even avoid now.

She grit her teeth as she landed on the roof, only for her to have to launch herself off as it was shred apart by ancient weapons. Swords once more came for her, and she slashed one in half, used the flat of her blade to deflect another. But finally her luck ran out.

A sword clipped her shoulder and the sheer force sent her tumbling to the ground. Her armor shattered the concrete, and she bounced down a new street, one where civilians were running and crying out in shock. She blinked once to clear her mind, her sword having never left her hand, and in a moment was on her feet.

She only spared half a glance to her surroundings. People were running from their homes. Mothers carried children, fathers pushed families forward, children pulled parents along, and all the while in the distance she could see the red and purple powers of Assassin, and what she assumed had to be the Caster of this War, tearing new holes into the cityscape.

And though she could feel the mana flowing into her, she couldn't sense her Master. Which meant something had occurred, but he wasn't dead. If only that gave her comfort.

"Come now, Saber. Surely you aren't worn already."

As expected, the King had followed her.

She hissed under her breath and lunged forward towards his location down the street, only to be met with another onslaught of blades. She blocked, weaved through some, and parried another. She twisted on her left foot, letting two swords sail by, and she poured mana into her blade.

She glared at the king, pointed her sword, and yelled, "Burst air!"

Air, as powerful a tornado but far more localized, shot forward at the King of Heros, and his visage of entertainment dropped into a stern frown. Portals opened around him and shields appeared in front of her attack, the shields holding against gale force winds with ease before disappearing right back into the portals that had released them.

She knew she had his full attention now.

He raised his hand an a dome of golden portals surrounded the entire street.

"Tell me, Saber. Is it the duty of the King to protect their people?"

Her eyes grew wide, and on a dime the portals turned and fired out into the city.

She watched in horror as roofs exploded, people screamed, and even more smoke filled the air. She watched as a family simply ceased to exist under a torrent of blades, and her bleeding heart wouldn't let her stay still. She rushed forward with another burst of mana into her whole body, slamming her blade into another axe and destroying it with ease. The family behind her cried out in fear and she opened her mouth to speak only for instinct to scream at her.

Once more, the King of Knights twisted her sword and outright shattered three projectiles with one motion, then deflected a fourth with the flat of her blade.

Portals closed then reopened both behind her and in front of her.

Her eyes went wide as the children behind her screamed.

She turned and blocked another blade meant to impale the children, pivoting again and parrying another blade meant for her back. More came for her and she did as was natural for her.

Block, parry, deflect. Move. Swing. Thrust. Bloc-

"Gah!" She gasped as pain exploded in her side, and she stumbled forward only for blades to fly by her and impale the ground around the family. It was at a far slower speed than normal and instead of eviscerating the people, it caged them in a wall of swords.

Blood leaked from the wound on her side, a small thing, but one that still hampered her movement. And against her current foe, that was going to be a problem.

Gilgamesh walked toward her, portals following him as he pushed his hands inside his pocket and he tilted his head, "do these mongrels truly mean so much to you? To a King?"

She grit her teeth as she turned to look at him, nothing but fury radiating off her being.

"It is a Kings duty to serve her people. You know this, Tyrant."

He scowled at her, "A King is do what his wishes. If I chose to eliminate this city because it slights me, then that is my right as King. If these peasants wrong me, then it is my duty to punish them. These fakes have created themselves in the image of my Garden, and as King, they must be punished by my hand."

Portals flared to life, behind him, and this time he grabbed a sword himself.

"Tell me, Saber, will you stand between a King and his justice?"

She grit her teeth and spread her feet into a firm stance; between the family and the monster before her.

He smiled.

"So shall it be."

And the heavens rained.

* * *

If anyone had asked Qrow a few weeks ago if he would lose a fight against someone with only a bow and arrow, and who was smaller and shorter than him, he would've laughed at them. But now, as he deflected an arrow that held as much, if not more power behind it than Crescent Roses' sniper rounds, he genuinely worried how long he would be able to hold the fanus lady off.

She was pretty that much he could admit, but the ferocity of her attacks was a direct contrast to her size. It was like another Ruby, but far meaner and without the naive tenacity.

"Look sweet-" an arrow tore through the roof beneath him and Qrow cursed as he leapt backwards, spun his scythe around and blocked another arrow, once more feeling his feet slid back on the roof, "I get we're not friends but-"

"Men talk too much," She growled and a trio of arrows rushed at him faster than what should've been possible. He yelped and blocked two, only for the third to slip past him.

The woman didn't wait and rushed forward, and in two strides was in his face. He cursed again firing off his weapons shotgun attachment to hopefully discourage the girl. She moved faster than he expected, easily sidestepping the shots, and slammed the palm of her hand into his chest.

He gasped as his breath left him, and was backhanded onto his ass. He moved with the fall, rolling to his side as arrows shot through the roof he hand landed on, before leaping to his feet and swiping his weapon forward to cut through both the rain and two arrows that were once more aimed for his face.

"Not gonna be that easy sweet heart." Qrow chuckled, his breath heavy, drops of rain racing down the back of his neck.

He grit his teeth even as the cold breeze and sounds of explosions echoed around them.

The woman glanced around the city, and he lunged at her. She back-flipped away from his strike, letting lose another two arrows before he had even finished his own attack and forced him to simply duck and roll.

"Damn servants…"

She frowned, but gave no reply before leaping backwards, loading a few more arrows and firing them at him.

They came faster than before, with intervals that were off just enough so Qrow was forced onto the back-foot as he couldn't predict her shots, he could simply react and pray he was fast enough to avoid or block them.

The look on her face was stale, and he cursed under his breath as he blocked another arrow that sent shock waves up his arms.

"This is the Atlesian military. Surrender or face execution."

And there went his semblance.

A spotlight shone down on them through the rain. The barrage of arrows stopped. He spared a glance at the woman, and found her staring at the Atlesian warship in confusion her brow furrowed before she scowled and raised her weapon towards the gunship floating above them.

"No!" He dashed forward, the gunship opened fire, and arrows flew.

Before he even reached her the Atlesian warship banked hard to the left, its engine screeching as arrows somehow tore through metal with less effort than a knife through butter. He dove at her with his weapon extended, forcing her to roll under him and away.

He landed and spun to his feet, and her foot crashed against his chest throwing him off the roof.

He tried to turn to land on his feet, but was slow and the fall had him slamming onto the cement with his shoulder first, his weapon flying from his grip as the ground cracked and his aura flared. He coughed as pain shot through his being, and pushed himself up and to the side.

His eyes traveled up. Arrows raced towards him.

A blur of black, the arrows ceased to exist, and he frowned at the sight of Blake Belladonna standing before him, her weapons in hand as she growled at the woman above them both.

The woman narrowed her gaze.

"A friend of this mans?"

The fanus ignored the Servant and looked back at Qrow, "get up!"

He was already moving, having pushed himself to his feet before gathering Harbringer then taking a place next to her.

With a gentle shove he pushed her behind himself, and while he was grateful he prayed the other brats had stayed with Weiss.

She didn't resist his movement.

It was two versus one now.

He just had to make sure he had this woman's attention more. If she was as strong as Ruby's so called Servant, she'd kill Blake easily. He hoped his aura had enough to take a few hits. Blake's wouldn't.

The woman spoke again, "maybe he's a lover. It does not matter. I will make it painless for the both of you. I have no grudge against either of you." The woman's bow began to glow before her eyes went wide and she looked behind them, "master?"

Keeping an eye on the Servant Qrow glanced behind them and he cursed his semblance for the umpteenth time.

"No." Blakes voice cracked and he couldn't blame her for turning around to face the newest threat.

The click of Adams shoes against the street could be heard even above the rain. He could hear the sword being unsheathed and the malice in his voice.

"My love. How kind of you to join us."

Seemed like his Semblance was on overdrive today.

* * *

"What on Remnant is this?"

Ruby stared wide eyed at the wall of… well it had to be magic! A wall of pure magic stood between her, Jaune, and the rest of the street. She noticed as she looked at the ground how it was completely dry, and she knew it had started raining.

She grit her teeth and looked behind them, the dome of magic having encased the whole street and a few alleyways but nothing more.

"Hyah!" Jaune roared and she turned to see him strike the force-field with all of his strength, the metal bouncing off the magical dome without a scratch.

"I wouldn't bother."

The voice, sultry and smooth sent a cold chill running up Ruby's arms and she turned quickly, silver eyes meeting amber as Jaune pushed around her and deployed his shield in front of her.

Cinder Fall and Neo stood around fifteen feet before them, fire swirling around Cinders raised hand as she grinned at them while Neo raised her sword and let a manic smile spread across her face.

"Ruby."

Jaune's body tensed, his weapon and shield at the ready and his posture strong and steady. She grit her teeth but stayed behind him. Without Crescent Rose she knew she couldn't realistically fight either of them.

It didn't mean they wouldn't kill her though.

"I've wanted this moment for so long," Cinder stepped forward and extended her hand towards them, "I can't wait to see you burn." Fire erupted from her palm and Jaune raised his shield.

Like a freight train it slammed into him, throwing him back and bowling Ruby over.

She knew not to stay still and instantly activated her semblance. Not a moment to soon as the moment she turned to roses, Neo drove her sword through them, scowling as Ruby rushed to the opposite side of the street and reformed.

Neo rushed at her, but a wall of flames erupted between the two. Both turned and saw Cinder glowering at Ruby, eyes flaming and voice more like a growl as she spoke, "she's mine first. Deal with the boy."

The multicolored girl scowled at Cinder but pivoted and turned to Jaune, though Ruby didn't get to see what happened as the wind picked up around her and she dove to the side to avoid a blast of fire that literally melted the concrete on the street.

Flames exploded on her right and she flew back into the wall of a building.

Again she morphed to roses, avoiding the next tide of heat that turned the wall to ash within seconds.

She reformed with a gasp, her body aching, but found no respite as a heel cracked against her throat. She gasped, throat shut and refusing to open as she stumbled back. Wild eyes searched for the threat, but she wasn't fast enough and a black sword ripped against her chest. Pain blossomed through her and she bit her cheek to keep from screaming even as her aura held and she fell back on her butt.

Another bout of fire came for her and she dashed away with a burst of speed and roses, only to reform into a grinning Cinder who grabbed her by her throat and lifted. The woman squeezed, and Ruby clawed at the hand, kicking at Cinder chest with all her might.

Despite her struggles however Cinder only smiled, and her eyes glowed even brighter.

"You humiliated me. Burned me. It's only fair, I do the same. And eye for an eye no?"

Cinder free hand raised up, her fingers glowing with fire. Her fingers reached for Ruby's eyes.

Ruby screamed, and as Cinder's fingers crashed against Ruby's head, as the heat burned away at her aura to reach flesh, as pained blossomed all over her head, as tears rushed from her eyes, her thoughts raced over and over.

Was this really going to be it? Was she going to die to Cinder Fall, here in Argus, where all her friends were fighting for her lives?

She'd never she her sister again. Her uncle or dad. She'd never see if Oscar and Ozpin became a great Huntsman. Or if Weiss would truly be able to reinvent the SDC. Or if Jaune would every truly get over his heart ache.

This was where her story ended, to Cinder Fall, and the failed henchmen of Roman Torchwick.

Her eyes narrowed.

"No."

Cinder's smile faltered as Rubys aura flared.

Her eyes glowed silver.

"No!" Cinder screeched, releasing Ruby and igniting both hands.

Far too late.

Silver light erupted.

And even the sun would be envious of its glory.

* * *

EMIYA growled as he felt his weakened projections form in his hands, firing off another trio of projectiles towards Caster's location, where as expected they exploded upon her magical barriers. What happened that she didn't expect was for another bolt to fly and slam into the roof beneath her feet a moment later, ripping apart wood and metal with a grand explosion and sending her flying with a scream of surprise.

Granted it was a minor victory and a second later she retaliated with a barrage of mystical energy, which he easily evaded, but it was something.

After all, a moment ago he felt his masters energy waning, her strength and obvious magical reserves failing as he continuously fought the witch.

The pure dome of light to his left taunted him, and he cursed under his breath as he tried once more to get around Madea's defenses. Of course, shield blocked his swords even at Mach 7 from hitting the dome and he scowled before turning back to the Witch.

A panic flared through him, and his eyes widened as felt his master emotions even through the dome. It was proof of Madea's quick work, but was also evidence of her plight.

Something was very wrong.

Golden light ripped into the city far on their right, and the screams filled the air still.

Purple, malevolent magic fired at him and tore homes and streets to shreds as he avoided them for the sake of surviving this shamble of a Grail War.

The presence of another servant beyond the dome screamed danger into his mind, and hundreds of Madea's monsters rummaged the street all around, slaughtering, killing, and searching.

It was a mess.

He scowled as his masters panic deepened, and he felt her energy suddenly wane.

Silver eyes returned to the form of Madea, her smile evident.

"You can't win Assassin. You may be formidable, but my ally is far worse than you. And my master, far more capable I'm sure. Accept defeat."

Magic flared to life around her.

He slowed his breath.

**_'I am the bone of my sword'_**

The wind kicked up and swords formed from thin air all around him in the dozen's, and Madea's gasp was audible to him as they rocketed forward and ripped into her magic and shields with enough ferocity he knew she was worrying about the sheer power behind them. Especially considering her companion was the King of Hero's himself and he knew his projections were enough or his own armory.

**_'Steel is my body. Fire is my blood.'_**

Magic, bright purple's and dark blue's, returned with their own onslaught on him, but he stood still and only tightened his hands into fists as his bow de-materialized. The amount of swords returning fire and blocking Madea's magic tripled.

_Chu-thunk. Chu-Thunk._

Her could hear the gears turning.

_**'I have created over a thousand blades'**_

His hand raised towards Madea, and his mind reached out to the other servants around him. The city was dying around him, and if the feelings of his master were anything to go by, so was his master. This wasn't his world. _He_, wasn't here. So he had no real aim.

_**'Unknown to life. Nor known to death.'**_

But he was a Counter Guardian. He was to clean up humanities messes.

Yet, this was their problem.

It was a Hero's mess.

The winds exploded around him, and he heard the explosions stop and heard Madea roaring at him.

It didn't matter.

He would do his duty.

**_"Unlimited Blade Works!"_**

* * *

**A/N**

**Initially, I hadn't wanted EMIYA to use this here, but everything is kinda a shit show already (it was planned that way don't worry) but the more I thought about it, the more I had realized my initial ending to this scene wasn't feasible with who the characters were.**

**This path I'm doing will have the same outcome, but will be a bit shorter simply because EMIYA is forced into using his trump card now. Ruby's in a bad spot, and while he could likely defeat Madea, Gil is going rampant, Atlanta showed up, and the city is being destroyed. Chaos, and the only way he could complete every objective was to simply give himself and his allies the edge. And UBW is the answer to that.**

**Granted, I'm not going to blow every desired fight scene in the first major fight. We have a lot to go still, but this path feels correct for each character.**

**Like how would Ruby and Jaune possibly survive? (without plot armor obvs.)How would Saber, without Avalon defeat Gil in a timely manner while saving the city? How would Archer save Ruby when his distracted and the dome is protected?**

**Yeah, not much choice for him.**

**Anyway, about two more chapters for this fight, and we'll get a twist or two as well. Then some explanations and obvious questions for the RWBY characters that need to be answered.**

**This is UBW Gil, tainted by the grail with a human body. Same thing as the anime, a true prick, but still badass in every way. Though since it was an instant transition to this war, his desire for Saber hasn't faded at all.**

**Hopefully you like the Atlanta and Qrow fight. Kinda hard to write them since neither are major parts of their respective show, but I tired my best. Also, Atlanta for clarification, is not a very strong servant. Minus her noble phantasms (and berserker) she's rather weak physically, so she's the only one I think Qrow and Blake would be able to fight without getting near insta dead. Like against Arturia? No chance. Against Gil? No chance. Karna? What do you think.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

**God bless and please review. Constructive reviews please**

**-Metal4k**


	9. Chapter 8: The First Battle Part IV

**A/N**

**I apologize for the misspelling of some names. I think they're all correct here. Also to the reviewer who so kindly wrote about how I was using plot armor, its not plot armor if its logical conclusions. Ruby used silver eyes when seeing Pyrha die and was threatened by Cinder and a dragon. She does the same here, except its Jaune in danger now. Emotional reaction that drives a physical reaction. Same as Goku going Super Sayain when pissed. **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**The First Battle Part IV**

* * *

Sun gasped at the screen above him, dozens of airport patrons staring in thinly veiled fear as they watched Argus' utter decimation.

It was horrible. Watching as missiles of red, gold and purple, obliterated the city while the reporters in bullheads watched from a safe distance. Explosions had ripped the city to shreds, and moments ago they had watched as Atlas bullheads had arrived on scene, only to be destroyed in a brilliant explosion by whatever was attacking the city.

They had seen glimpses of people; a man with golden hair, another man in red garb with a black bow, and even a woman adorned in silver armor, who with their movements and sheer tenacity reminded Sun of professional hunters. But the cameras couldn't stay on them for long, and the distance the reporters and cameras had to keep to simply stay alive was to far for them to get an accurate picture of what was happening.

Until Ishtar had whispered one word while she stood next to him with a frown on her face.

Servants.

It was Servants like her doing this.

She had counted three so far, but being on another continent, and only having video footage to go off of, she wasn't sure if there were more.

The worst part though?

He knew Blake was there.

They had told him that was their destination to meet General Ironwood. That was where his friends were. Were they even alive anymore? Were they caught up in the middle of it all?

His fingers dug into his palm and he grit is teeth hard enough he felt his jaw ache.

"I recognize one of the servants."

He blinked as Ishtar's voice filled his ears and he spared the shorter woman a glance.

"Who is it?" He asked, as Neptune rushed up to them and spoke before either could reply, "they're canceling all flights to Argus and Mistral. Apparently Vacuo doesn't want any part of whats happening in Argus. They think its White Fang."

"They're not even sending anyone to help?!" Sun asked with wide eyes as he turned to his friend, he growled and looked back at the screen, "they need our help though! Why won't they-"

"No idea bro," Neptune shook his head, "but everything's canceled right now."

Sun grunted and crossed his arms, tail flicking back and forth, "Maybe we can talk to Headmistress and see if she can pull some strings? She-"

"Nah. Who do you think ordered everything to be shut down?" The blue haired boy frowned

"Damn it!" Sun growled and threw his hands up, "great, we can't even help where we're needed! What're we supposed to do man!"

People however paid them no heed, all their attention on the screens as a flash of light filled the skys of Argus and the cameras returned to the reporters.

"Master."

"What?" Sun huffed looking back to Ishtar.

The woman narrowed her eyes at him and tossed her hair behind her shoulder, "the golden haired man, is the King of Hero's. The most powerful of servants."

Neptune flicked his eyes back to her, "what do you mean most powerful?"

She rolled her eyes while Sun couldn't help but feel his stomach drop as she replied, "he is ranked highest above all servants is what I mean. And if he is there fighting, we may not wish to go there." The way her face contorted into a frown and how she shifted away from them towards the TV had Sun's instincts flaring with curiosity.

"Did you know him?"

"Once," She spoke and then shook her head, "but it doesn't matter. As he is he will be stronger than the others there, and from the way he decimates the city, he has obviously found it… lacking…"

"Lacking?" Sun quipped as Neptune rushed away towards a group of pilots conversing near by.

Ishtars voice drew his attention back when she continued, "if the King finds things unworthy of being around him he'll act. He'll execute anyone without worth, and that includes civilians."

"Damn him." Sun hissed, turning to the large TV as reporters hurriedly spoke to describe what was happening. The fires and smoke above the city had his heart pounding, and the thoughts of Blake lying on the ground in a puddle of blood had him biting his lip hard enough to draw blood.

The TV shook suddenly and the reporter on screen went wide eyes, a scream leaving her mouth. Before anyone could even react to her scream a black spear ripped through her body, aura instantly collapsing, and then the screen went black.

The screen changed to the regular broadcast of Vacuo news, though the reporters looked unnerved and began to speak, "we're having technical difficulties. We'll keep you updated on the situation as soon as we know what is happening. Talking about that, Stina what do you-"

A hand wrapped around his arm and Ishtar pulled him further back from the crowd and towards a restroom, her eyes nervously flickering back and forth at the crowd. She shoved him against the wall and looked him in the eyes, "what do you want to do?"

He grit his teeth and clicked his jaw before replying, "We need to help them."

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair after releasing him. A smile formed on her lips, "if I had a way to get us there, would you be ready to fight to the death? Even if your friends are gone?"

The thought had his breath shuddering, images of team RWBY's bodies flashing through his mind, but he steeled his resolve and narrowed his eyes, "people need help. I'm game."

She smiled, "follow me."

* * *

EMIYA could only stare at the barren landscape around him.

A hill crowed with swords, and gray sky's with gears floating higher above him. His world. His Unlimited Blade Works. The ultimate culmination of a life time of suffering and struggling to follow a fools dream.

And now, his only hope for salvation.

"Assassin, what is this?"

Dull silver eyes turned to the King of Knights of his right, her green eyes studying him cautiously, but her sword and body facing forward to where he could feel their opponents. He grunted as he turned forward, "a place where a fool's dreams came to die."

He stepped forward and lurched to a stop as swords appeared around him.

His eyes shot over to his left, to the unconscious form of his master, where Sabers own master stood guard with a powerless sword and shield. The boy was staring forward, at their enemies, but he cared not for the boy. He cared about the girl laying unconscious.

And the fact her reserves were almost gone.

He buried his nails in his palm and turned away before he grew annoyed.

Whatever had happened to his master in that bounded field, moments before he had activated his Reality Marble, it had done something to her. Drained her.

He had maybe minutes to-

_Cling!_

Saber stood before him, her sword drawn down to where a broken sword of the Roman Era faded away.

His teeth ground together as she stepped forward and pointed her sword at the man standing a hundred yards from them.

At Gilgamesh.

"I assume this is your place bowman?" Gilgamesh's voice carried across to them, and EMIYA was careful to keep track of Medea, who was floating behind him. But if his Master was here, then so was theirs.

He pushed past Saber, careful to keep his world ready to respond to the Gate of Babylon, and spoke, "my own world, King."

The Golden servants eyes narrowed, "one who knows his place then? Or who mocks what is his better?" Golden gates appeared above him, and tips of spears and swords pointed out, all aimed for him and Saber.

He gulped, feeling his Masters reserves running dry even as he held his own powers at bay. Damn her for wasting this opportunity. Without her reserves to fuel his projections, there was no way he could match the King of Heroes. With her fully rested maybe, but whatever had happened had drained her to the point he could feel the edges of his reality crumbling already.

He had minutes.

Minutes to somehow convince the King of Heroes to leave peacefully.

Wonderful.

* * *

Gilgamesh stared at his opponents across from him with mild curiosity.

It was an odd thing a Reality Marble. It was a place of one's inner world, and from the looks of this place, this Servants world was something dire and ugly. If it had been any worse, he might have considered bringing forth EA to deal with it, but that was a honor below this servant. Unless he was similar to the Rider of the previous war.

A possibility, but unlikely.

"One who understands the importance of his Master," the red clad man replied to his earlier question with a shrug, "which I believe you are."

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Please tell me the importance of one as weak as the humans of this time."

"You need them for your final treasure."

He narrowed his eyes and pulled his hands out of his pockets, "careful, Bowman."

Golden portals appeared around him, but he couldn't help but glance back at the witch behind him.

The prone form of his master, twitching in pain with a silent scream on her lips, her very body burnt and red while the abomination she had called an arm was completely gone, had him wondering just what the vile woman had done to deserve such destruction to her barely tolerable appearance. Her accomplice, the short multi colored woman was pacing back and forth like a cornered animal. Cute, but vile.

The Witch met his eyes and shook her head.

He frowned. Damn this woman and her poisonous desire for vengeance. His time was wasted trying to break Saber if he had to leave now of all times. But he had given his word.

His face contorted into a scowl.

How dare she fail him, of all people. After all, a peasant incapable of fulfilling their duty was worth less than the very dirt they tread upon.

The other servants voice drew his attention.

"I speak the truth. Both of our Master's are worse for wear," the man gestured to the boy with a shield, and beneath him, he could see the red clothing of the target of this woman's rage, the small girl with silver eyes.

How a mere girl, barley on the cusp of being a woman, managed to best the woman that was meant to be his so called Master for this war, was baffling. And aggravating.

Maybe there was another that could fill her role.

He would search for one, and if he found one who could fulfill their purpose, he would have them.

Sadly, he was stuck for now. Especially since he had given his word.

"With our Master's as weak as they are, we would not be able to battle to our full content. To fight without our full ability would be an insult to you would it not?"

"Hmmm," Gilgamesh tilted his head, "you speak the truth, Bowman. Nothing but your best should be allowed to face the King."

"I agree. Should we not part ways then to allow our Master's time to rest and when we cross blades once more, you can show us who the true King is?"

He nodded in understanding. The man was wise, but was he being treacherous?

Only a fool would truly wish to cross his path, Saber being an exception, and this man spoke as if he did not fear the King. Such a belief was both treasonous and annoying.

"Your words, while true, reek of treachery. Know that any form of treachery against the King is a grave offense." He narrowed his eyes, "I do not take kindly to threats."

"Then let us part ways on our words as fellow Heroic Spirits. You will see no treachery from me or Saber."

He felt one of his gates, a higher one of the dozens around him, flicker and frowned.

That damnable excuse of a woman must have overextended herself. She was draining his own reserves to keep herself alive.

Odd.

And worrisome.

He would deal with it later though.

The man spoke truth, and though he was sure he could smear him in a few moments, he would rather not risk such an important piece to the plan when he did not know what other Servants and Masters were on the board.

He sighed and let several of his gates close, "then you have the word of the King that we will leave. After all, this woman has already failed once. Such failures must be punished." He scowled back at the still twitching form of Cinder.

"You have my gratitude King of Heroes."

He looked back and to his astonishment, Saber lowered her sword, yet the fire in her eyes and the scowl on her face had his heart racing as he knew she would fight with all she had when they next met. Anything less than that would be an insult.

"Know this, Saber," his red eyes looked towards the woman across from him, her scowl not at all diminishing his admiration for her purity, "do not lose your passion. For a flower like you is one for all eternity, and if that were to fade, a King would be forced to raze the field around it."

Saber grit her teeth but as expected she didn't rise to the bait.

He grinned and waved at the woman behind him as golden portals opened up, but these were empty.

As expected of her, she scooped up the woman and flew back into his portals. The multicolored girl didn't however, instead prowling behind him with her eyes fixated on the other Master's across from him.

He narrowed his eyes, "move mongrel. Follow your leash or I will permanently cut it."

The girl blinked at him, nodding silently before treading back and into his treasury.

With a nod he turned back to his opponents.

"Back to the false Garden, Bowman. I tire of seeing this desolate place."

The world around him began to fade and he smiled.

After all, he had made a promise. A promise to that which is most entertaining, and if a King went back on his word, then he would be as deceitful as the rabble.

He could not allow that.

Not when _that_ man had such plans.

Entertainment for the ages!

And an end he so greatly wished to see.

* * *

Blake gasped as pain flared through her side, stumbling once before quickly pushing herself back and avoiding the edge of Adam's sword. However she wasn't fast enough to avoid the follow up.

_Thwack!_

A meaty hit on her head sent her flying, her back hitting a lamppost and bending the metal with an audible groan. She clumped to the ground, pushing up to her hands and knees as Adam's boots echoed across the pavement even as the rain fell.

She brushed away wet hair from sticking on her face, scowled and pushed herself up to her feet even as Adam closed the distance with a burst of speed.

Curse Qrow for his luck. The fight had driven them even further away from the others, and now she had to contend with Adam while Qrow fought off a servant alone.

She narrowed her eyes.

_'Wonderful.'_

A quick flick of her wrist and she blocked the knee meant for her side with the flat of her blade, and then activated her Semblance to take Wilt's edge for her. The semblance spat her out a few feet back, allowing her to kick off the pavement and land further down the street.

But their was no reprieve.

Adam was on her instantly, his blade swiping around and slamming in her guard. However, his momentum reversed, and his foot flew at her head from the opposite direction. She grit her teeth and ducked, blocking his follow up strike with wilt even if the force pushed her back once again.

She backtracked as Adam twisted mid air, kicking out at her head before landing in a roll and lunging at her once more.

Gamble shroud fired off a few bullets, all of which were blocked by Wilt, and she parried his stab for her chest, elbowed his left shoulder after the parry unbalanced him, and drove her foot into his chest.

His hand wrapped around her foot and she went wide eyed as she was yanked forward.

Crack!

His mask crashed against her nose, pain screaming through her face as she stumbled back from the head-butt.

She blinked to reorient herself, and found her instincts driving her body as she rolled under his next swing, and then tried to a sweeping kick to take him off his feet.

Of course Adam saw it coming and hopped back away from her kick, and fired off Blush.

The bullets rammed into her chest and she flew back as her aura kept her from being blown apart.

She groaned under her breath and stood once more as Adam flicked his blade and frowned at her from a dozen feet away. She coughed once and lowered herself down, ready for his inevitable advance.

"Tell me, Blake," he stepped forward and pointed his sword at her, "why did you leave?"

"Because you're a monster!"

His frown grew to a snarl, and he rushed at her as he roared, "as were you!"

His blade met hers, but his strength was far greater, and she was pushed back almost instant;ly, before Blush whipped around and slapped her side hard enough to dislodge their blades, then he twisted his blade and slammed his hilt into her throat.

Blake's eyes bugged out, she stumbled backward, and as she choked on air fired away with her weapon in hope of creating distance.

Adam simply weaved through her shots and drove Wilt at her chest once more.

She diverted the blow with the edge of her own blade, and drove and elbow into his chest.

A grunt left his lips as she took the blow and took two steps back.

She didn't waste the opportunity and rushed forward-

Only for the ground to explode in front of her and she stared in shock as the very injured body of Qrow appeared from the debris, standing with most of his weight on his weapon for support and one eye closed with purple skin all around.

Blood leaked from his mouth and cuts adorned his body.

She grimaced, but dashed around him to intercept Adams strike as he tried to blindside the Huntsman.

She activated her semblance again, leaving behind a clone of ice that caught and froze Adams sword in place, before turning, grabbing Qrow, and activating another shadow clone to take the blow from a trio of arrows that tried to end them both then and there.

The escape let her avoid the shot even as Qrow protested her interference and she raced down he street, using her natural agility to hop off cars and lamp posts in the hopes of-

_Boom!_

The street erupted before her and she flew back, losing Qrow as they both fell to the ground and rolled a few feet before finally stopping.

She coughed and looked up and to her horror Adam stood a few feet away with a scowl, his blade out and ready, and behind him, was the Fanus wom- servant, with her bow and arrow aimed at the two of them from her perch atop a streetlight.

The rain rushing down her face did nothing to hide her fear.

But she wouldn't be a coward ever again. Never.

She cursed and pushed herself to her knees.

The woman spoke up, "will you perish with honor girl? Or will you continue to fight?"

"No, deal with him. She's mine." Adam growled and Blake saw the way the womans eyes narrowed at his voice.

The woman scoffed, "as you wish," and her aimed turned towards Qrow.

Blake dove over the mans prone form and pain erupted in her side as her aura completely shattered and something warm poured from her side.

She roared in pain, glancing down at the arrow sticking out from her lower abdomen, and gasping for breath as blood leaked from the wound.

However, she got back to her knee's, gasping with pain, before she grit her teeth and stood to her full height.

She let the arrow sit and held out Gambol Shroud in defiance.

The woman frowned but lowered her weapon, "master?"

Adam scowled and walked towards her, his sword glowing and she tightened her grip as she readied for what very well would be her end.

"Blake!"

And then a small form, and a cane, jumped in front of her, Oscar Pine in all his glory standing between her and Adam.

"Better late than never right?" Oscar chuckled as he spared her a glance over his shoulder.

A glowing smile graced her lips.

"A child?" the Servants words were filled with shock, and Blake wondered what the was about when she heard more footsteps coming from down the street.

She spared a look and found Nora, Ren, and Weiss all standing off the side, weapons raised and ready.

It was Weiss who spoke with a narrowed gaze, "Adam Tarrus. Surrender and you'll be tried justly."

Weren't they supposed to be trying to free Ruby and Jaune? Why weren't-

"Archer, deal with them," Adam scowled and let his eyes turn to Blake, "Ill take care of the kid and Blake."

Blake frowned but kept silent as the pain in her side grew to the point of tears prickled at her eyes. Thankfully there was rain to hide it.

Adam stepped forward. Oscar tensed.

"No."

Her eyes went wide as she saw the Fanus Servant aiming her weapon at Adam. She was new to this whole Grail War thing, but she figured that wasn't supposed to happen.

Adam froze and turned, "what are you doing?"

The woman, face passive, but eyes filled with rage, spoke loudly, "I will not harm a child. No matter the reason. I will end you Master if you lay a hand on the child. Not even the Grail is enough of a prize for such a sin."

She blinked in confusion.

Adam however was much more vocal and snarled at the woman, "we have them! Why would you betray me now? We can get your grail and do whatever we want!"

"I said no," The woman's scowl tightened. Then her ears twitched and the woman looked away and towards the sea, to where Blake knew the other servants were battling.

And yet, there was a lack of explosions in the air. Only the sounds of shrill sirens, pounding rain, and the cries of dying filled the air.

It was either a very good sign, or bad.

"We must leave," the woman jumped off her perch, grabbed Adam and leapt away over the next row of homes and stores in the blink of an eye, even as Adam protested like an impudent child.

Blake watched in shock as they disappeared behind the buildings, but the flare of pain in her side had her gasping and falling to one knee.

"Blake!" Weiss rushed to her side, the others following as Oscar went over to Qrow and hefted the man up to a sitting a sitting position. She gave a grim smile to Weiss and winced at the pain.

"What happened to Ruby?" She asked as the Heiress looked at the arrow and forced Blake to sit.

Weiss shook her head as her blue eyes studied the arrow stuck in her friends side, "its all the way through. Doesn't look like you hit anything to vital since you're still standing. We need to get you to a hospital. Oscar, hows Qrow?"

"Alive, but hes out cold now." The younger boy huffed and moved back as Nora hefted the older man like he was sack of tissues paper.

Blake however wasn't finished, "where's, Ruby and Jaune?" then she noticed the absence of a familiar crown of golden hair, "and, Yang?"

Weiss shook her head, "she stayed behind to protect Maria, Terra, and the baby. She was stuck behind a mob of those monsters so we got here as quick as we could." The white haired girl took a breath then stood up as she offered a hand to Blake.

She took it and gasped at the pain, her legs failing her, and Weiss was forced to catch her with Ren. The two supported her as she grit her teeth and started off down the street in a slow walk with Nora carrying Qrow ahead of them and Oscar following behind.

Weiss then continued, "we have no idea about Ruby or Jaune. The weird bubble thing, just… disappeared. No one was on the street when it did."

The cold behind Weiss' words had her frowning, "I'm sure Yang's looking for them now."

A waft of smoke hit her nose and she coughed as Weiss huffed heavily and Ren coughed only a moment after.

She let her eyes travel out to look at the buildings and the city.

Fires roared from afar, rain pounded away, smoke rose high, and the roofs of homes were ripped apart while a few walls were collapsed inward from Qrow fighting the servant. It was a miracle that where she fought Adam was still intact. She was glad that people had rushed to the shelters.

Especially when they turned the corner of the nearest street and she actually saw the devastation.

She had no words and the way Weiss kept moving, her eyes cold and hard, showed her that the girl had already glimpsed the destruction. Nora's lack of chatter and Ren's tightening grip on her shoulder was also evidence of their own views.

The battle was obviously over.

But she couldn't help the tears as she saw the city.

Was this what servants were capable of?

Homes and shops, torn asunder, in pieces or ashes, with fires burning at what seemed like almost every other home. Debris made of concrete, stone, wood, and bodies, littered… well everywhere.

Half of the bodies weren't even bodies, but chunks of what had been people, and only a handful of cars were in one pieces, most were piles of scrap or had been turned to pincushions for debris and what looked like holes meant for swords.

People were running about shouting, some fighting the fires with buckets of water, a few with houses, and fireman spewing foam and water from their trucks to try and contain the destruction.

Medics and police ran about carrying people, treating wounded, or piling bodies.

Even Children's bodies were stacked. Tiny bodies; lifeless and bloodied.

She felt bile rise in her throat.

The others trudged along, and she looked forward towards a large building, one with paramedics, tents, and police standing guard outside of it. A hospital. Thank the God's it hadn't been hit.

"Blake!"

The voice brought her to, and she saw Yang approach slowing as the brawler took in her appearance. The girl slowed, "are you-"

"I'll live," she grunted, "you're uncle got it worse than me."

Yang turned to her Uncle, crying out as she saw him before rushing Oscar.

"Guys!"

It was the other blond of the group who then appeared. From the masses of tents and people surrounding the building.

Jaune looked worse for wear, his face was bruised, his hair unkempt, and exhaustion plagued his eyes. In his arms, was an unconscious Ruby. At least, she hoped Ruby was unconscious.

Yang's attention and roars of questions turned to the boy.

She wanted to know what happened, really she did, but her mind couldn't help but wander and wander.

What had happened? Who had done this?

Then her eyes landed on Ruby's Servant.

The man clad in red and black, standing atop a miraculously still standing lamppost a fair distance away. His face grim as he met her eyes. He gave a single nod then turned away, his back to them as he too watched the fires rage.

For whatever reason, she felt pity flare in her gut, but she would have words with him. They deserved to know what on earth had happened.

Hands grabbed at her, and she noticed that medics, professionals in their craft, took her from Weiss and Ren's hands, Ruby and her uncle as well.

But as the medics began questioning Weiss what had happened as well as Nora and Oscar, even shoving Yang aside to do so, she couldn't care to listen to them.

All she could do was look back over her shoulder at the devastation surrounding the hospital. The fires would forever be sealed in her mind. The bodies, the fallen buildings, and the sheer magnitude of devastation.

This was from the Holy Grail War. This was the outcome. A single night that rivaled, if not surpassed the Fall of Beacon.

Salem was a monster, and they feared her after learning the truth.

But this…

She felt a tear fall free as a group of a dozen civilians were herded into a transport, and bullheads flew overhead towards the fire, dropping water and foam as they went.

And then a raven cawed and Blake let the tears flow under the rain.

This was a nightmare beyond Salem.

* * *

**A/N **

**New POV's in the form of Gil and Blake. Despite the fact I think Blake is a terrible person, especially with how she treated Sun, her twisted background, sense of morality, and attitude make her fun to write. Plus, we got Qrow last chapter and since Blake joined his fight it only made sense to write from her POV. **

**Also I was wrong. This was the last chapter of the fight. The second chapter was from the initial plan which would've had Gil getting beaten by Ruby and Archer, using silver eyes and UBW. But then I realized how there was no way to realistically get to that or do that without making Ruby suddenly super OP and that would be dumb. Plus, Gil wouldn't be harmed by a power like that. Its meant to destroy the grim and the like. Not a Heroic Spirit. So yeah my initial ending was canned like I said. The aftermath (Blakes POV) and next chapter however, are the same. Nothing else changed, and even in the initial fight Gil would have lived so its a moot point pondering it anyway. **

**So the entire fight with Blake, Qrow, Adam and Atalanta, happened during the whole UBW shebacle. Hence when there's a lack of explosions and suddenly no one else is fighting Atalanta decides to retreat when she sense's the presence of other servants not fighting and instead heading towards her (EMIYA and Saber who were following Ruby and Jaune to the hospital). We also see Atalanta's love for children. In her time period, team RWBY and JNPR (with the exception of MAYBE Ruby) would easily be considered adults. They are older than the likes of Mordred (physically) in Apocrypha, and Atalanta's willingness to kill Jeanne Arc (who uses the body of someone whos… I think 17-19) proves that 17-19 is a killable age for her. However, Oscar is barely fourteen, which is the age I think Mordred also resembles. (maybe its 15 for her idk) So he would obviously be a child in her eyes and thus, worth protecting. She also tries to kill Sieg. Proof enough. **

**About UBW, as EMIYA says, Ruby using her eyes severely drains her as shown in canon when she passes out from using them the first time in a state of emotional shock. Its the same here; Ruby almost dies and her emotions rampaging allow her eyes to activate to save herself and Juane, but unknowingly leaving EMIYA with not enough magic to fight off Gil, though Gil is in a similar boat. Remember, Shirou isn't here and EMIYA knows how Gil is, so its easy for him to come up with a solution and play it to the Kings ego especially since hes not just out to kill the boy. Gilgamesh's arrogance is always his downfall. Or their salvation (letting Rin and Shirou live multiple times in UBW because of dust or hes bored is proof enough.) **

**I enjoyed writing Gil, and hope I got him well.**

**I told you all this wouldn't end with using UBW all out just yet. Circumstances don't allow for that. Plus… Gil mentions a plan. But who's plan? Oh have I got some seriously plans. Dark plans. And there's also foreshadowing in this chapter. Like TWO HUGE points that maybe ya'll didn't miss. **

**Please review. Hope you enjoyed. Till next time.**

**God bless.**

**-Metal4k**


	10. Chapter 9: Aftermath

**Chapter 9**

**Aftermath**

* * *

Muted sound and throbbing pain in her chest had Ruby gasping, her eyes fluttering open as her senses crashed into her at full speed. She groaned as she sat up, one hand rubbing her chest in attempts to alleviate the pain while the muted sounds grew louder and her eyes slowly focused from dull colors and blurred shapes to clear picture. The first thing she saw was-

"Ruby!" Yang crashed into her full force, almost bowling her off the makeshift bed.

She gasped as her sisters arms crushed her, and with a comical gasp Ruby shrieked, "Yang, air! I need air!" Her hands swatted at her sister shoulders, and the blond released her instantly.

Yang pulled back, and Ruby's heart dropped as she saw the tears falling from Yang's eyes.

"Yang?" She asked softly, careful to glance around the tent she was in. A dozen other beds laid about, filled with wounded though two beds had a single white sheet draped over them.

"I was worried," Yang huffed, wiping tears from her eyes even as a smile broke out, "sorry, just… every things a mess and I was afraid you wouldn't wake up."

"I told you she would, something as simple as exhaustion wouldn't have killed her, tch."

Ruby's eyes moved behind Yang, even as her sister bristled and glared back at the man standing behind her. At her servant, Archer. Assassin. Same thing!

The pain in her chest flared. She grimaced and gripped her chest.

"Ruby, you okay?" Yang asked, her voice fast and her eyes overflowing with concern. She looked Ruby over, eyes fixated on her sister as Ruby awkwardly coughed and looked back at her Servant, who in turn was staring at them with amusement.

"What happened?"

His amusement died.

The man glanced at the others in the tent; at the nurses and doctors rushing by, at grieving loved ones and the injured.

"This is why the War is meant to be kept secret."

Ruby huffed and slid her feet around the bed before standing. She stretched her arm out, but felt her vision swim for a moment. She breathed deep and her eyes bore into dull silver ones.

"What happened?"

Her mind flashed and she remembered fire. Amber eyes and fire.

"Where's Jaune!" She shrieked.

The man scoffed, "Master-"

"You're awake! Thank the Gods," A man haphazardly dressed in a white coat stained with blood, ran up to her with an exhausted smile, "how do you feel?"

She blinked and shrugged, "uh okay I guess?"

"Good good," the man nodded and looked behind him, "bring her here!"

He none so gently shoved Ruby out of the way, ripping the bed sheet off the bed she had been on while Yang angrily questioned the mans ethics, only for a pair of nurses to rush over with a woman in their arms. The woman was sputtering and half her body was burnt to a crisp.

Ruby's hand covered her mouth and Yang's protests silenced immediately.

The man, who Ruby figured was a doctor, turned and pointed towards the tents entrance, "Sorry, we need every bed. If you're okay to move please exit, we don't have the room." His somber smile and the way he rushed past her, calling to someone else in a panicked voice, had Yang pulling her along and while Assassin followed.

Ruby eyes roamed over the tent even as they left, the amount numbering in the dozens, and each one far more injured than she had been.

Sensing her confusion, Yang spoke up as they exited the tent, "they wanted you here just in case. The doc's weren't sure if you had a concussion or were in a coma."

"What about the others?"

Yang yanked her to the side as another pair or nurses rushed passed with man roaring in agony, "most with Qrow. Come on."

Her sister pulled her along, and Ruby's eyes grew wide at the sight before her; at the tent city sprawled before the hospital and the hundreds of people rushing about.

Smoke rose in the distance, while distant thunder reminded of the past storm. Buildings all around were in shambles, broken tatters and half charred skeletons of ash. It was a desolate sight, and the roving bullheads above the city, the police and soldiers rushing about, had her nervously chewing on her lip.

How bad had it gotten?

_'The king of Hero's did not take kindly to the city. In all honesty, its a miracle half the city survived untouched. As is your own survival.'_

She raised an eyebrow at her servants statement, but Yang didn't allow her to linger, pulling her through the throngs of people and towards the edge of the tents.

So many people moved about that Ruby was forced to watch her path with care lest she be knocked over and trampled. She spotted a green shirt and pink highlights. Ren. She smiled, "Yang, its Ren!"

Her sister didn't stop, instead only glancing over to where Ruby pointed to see the man in question helping a nurse load vials into a crate. Yang nodded, "yeah, Ren, Nora, and Oscar are helping wherever they can. The city needs everyone it can get."

Ruby grimaced as they quickly trudged around a large group of soldiers hefting a massive crate filled with obvious medical supplies.

"What about Blake and Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked, glancing back to see that Assassin was gone. Her eyes went wide but Yangs response came first, "They're hurt, nothing bad," she added before Ruby could question, "but they're hurt enough the doctors are forcing them on bed rest. Separate tent from yours since theirs got full."

_Assassin, where are you?_

_'Spirit form Master. Better than dealing with the crowds of people.'_

She couldn't help but agree, especially when a particularly large man and woman practically bowled her over in their rush. Their tear stained faces and hysterical chatter killed any retort she or her sister might have had.

Yang pulled her along, and fortunately it didn't take long for them to arrive to a far smaller tent, where Maria sat outside with naught but a frown etched on her face. The frown flipped as her mechanical eyes landed on Ruby, and the girl smiled in return as the old woman spoke, "glad to see you're in one piece. You're uncle was worried. Told him he was being a dram queen."

Maria waved off the comment off with a smirk and laughed chuckled lightly as Yang went into the tent.

"Is everyone-"

"Best you ask your uncle. A lot happened when you were stuck in that bubble I hear." The woman nodded to the tent and with a final smile Ruby followed after her sister.

Her uncles tent was smaller than the one she had been set up in. Six beds sat around the tent in two rows, a handful of nurses running about checking on patients, and at the end of each row sat Blake and Qrow across from one another.

"Glad to see you're awake pipsqueak," her uncles raspy voice greeted her, "your sister here kept crying about you. Had to kick-"

Ruby crashed into her uncle, rose petals fluttering about as she crushed him with all the strength her arms could muster, before she pulled back and eyed the bandages covering him as well as his one black eye. The man sputtered as she looked in his eyes with barely concealed worry ,"what happened Uncle Qrow!"

Her Uncle chuckled, running a hand through his hair, "oh you know, just fighting to the death with a Servant while catnip here fought with her clingy ex lover. Just a normal day."

Blake groaned at the statement, "normal is not how I'd describe fighting Adam and a servant."

"Yeah well you were apart of the White Fang. You're judgment is questionable most of the time." Qrow rolled his eyes with a scoff-

"Hey!"

-then continued,"either way, her ex here apparently has a Servant and I got my ass kicked. Plus the cities in ruins in case you didn't notice."

Ruby flinched and nodded, "it looked bad…"

"It is," Qrow huffed patting her shoulder as he leaned back on his bed with a wince, "not sure what's what, but according to the Ice Queen half the city's in ruins and at least two hundred dead."

Ruby gasped.

"And that's not even counting the fact six bullheads went down with their entire crews."

Silver eyes closed and her hands played with the hem of her skirt. Two hundred gone. Because of their fight. Because Cinder, wanted her dead. Then again, Cinder had torn down Beacon for Phyrra. What else could she have expected?

"How can I help?" She opened her eyes and firmed her lips into thin lines.

She heard a scoff in her mind, but ignored her Servants lack of empathy while her uncle smiled, "no idea kiddo, but your other friends went off to help with supplies, rescue and clean up."

"Jaune and Weiss went out to help with the clean up, but he mentioned going to his sister's house," Blake added, "think he was looking for them, but with everything being… well…"

It was going to be hard to find anyone. She figured that much considering how many people she'd seen walking around the make shift medical city.

"If you're feeling up to it kiddo, might as well help out," Qrow shrugged with another wince, "not much me and catnip here can do other than pout."

Blake nodded in agreement, "I know Ren and Nora went to help out with medical."

"Yeah we saw Ren," Yang replied, "no idea where Nora is though."

"What about Jaune?" Ruby asked, "you said he was helping with clean up?"

"Helping," Blake air quoted, "he went to find his sister remember."

"Duh well where's the clean up place? If I can help find survivors then I need to help."

Qrow huffed, "don't push yourself kid. Your sister would be better for heavy duty work. Plus you just woke up from a concussion-"

"It was my eyes."

Her uncle, sister and teammate all turned to her. Her fingers locked together behind her back and she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, "Cinder had me. And I… I did whatever I did in Beacon."

Cinders grin flashed in her mind.

"You used your eyes?" Qrow raised an eyebrow, and Ruby nodded.

The man sighed, "well at least you're okay. Cinder's probably mad as hell though, unless you finished the job?"

"She did not." The voice of Assassin had Blake jumping in her bed, Yang cursing,and Qrow narrowing his eyes.

Ruby on the other hand, was far more gracious in her response, shrieking only once while her cheeks flushed and her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. All in all, a usual reaction for the reaper when surprised.

Her Servant chuckled at her embarrassment as he returned to physical form in a shower of sparks, "ignoring your obvious distress Master, I will say that your adversary survived your encounter. However, she was wounded. You certainly achieved victory rather swiftly."

She heard the statement for the question it was. How had she beaten Cinder with her weapon broken?

"I used my eyes again," she chuckled mirthlessly, "guess it worked."

"Your… eyes?" Her servant asked, his tone low and one eyebrow raised in curiosity.

It was her uncle who coughed loudly and came to her rescue, "long story bub, but lets just say silver eyes are extremely rare and anyone with Cinder's power is uniquely weak to them."

The white haired man nodded once, "well, I may not know of this silver eyed power, but I can tell you your actions saved this city from a far worse fate. The King of Heroes was obviously displeased with this place after all."

"You called him that before…" Ruby asked, her fingers tied together behind her back, "he doesn't act like a king."

Her servant scoffed and crossed his arms, "he is an arrogant man of the highest order, but his strength lies in his armory."

"You mean the glowing portals of death?" Yang huffed with thinly veiled malice.

Ruby's servant nodded then continued, "he is the oldest heroic spirit, and his armory contains every weapon known to mankind. Every weapon in existence, past and present," Blake eyes grew wide and Ruby's eyes glistened for a moment before he spoke once more, "and his arrogance is his downfall. If he had wanted to he could've destroyed this city in a moment, and killed every one of you within the blink of an eye."

Ruby felt her breath hitch in her throat. A few days ago she would've considered his words an exaggeration, but after what happened...

"So why didn't he?"

Assassin shrugged, "cause his interests lay elsewhere."

Ruby raised an eyebrow, mouth half open to ask a question but Yang beat her too it, "And his interests are?"

The Servant sighed, "His interests lie with-" the mans head suddenly turned towards the tents entrance, his eyes wide and particles of light flickering down as a massive black bow formed in his hand, "another servant is heading this way."

With no more explanation he shot out from the tent far faster than any of them could react. Ruby 'eeked', spared a few confused glances at her friends and family, then burst into rose petals and followed.

"Ruby!"

She ignored her sisters call and let her roses fly out of the tent and into the medical city beyond it. She reformed outside, people yelling or jumping at her sudden appearance. She ignored them, silver eyes looking about and landing on her servant- who was running up the side of the hospital.

She blinked twice at the sight, sighed, then burst into petals once again and followed. She wasn't as fast, and she had to fade in and around tents and people, and even reform once more at the ground floor of the hospital before following him up.

Fortunately, the sheer amount of people and chaos in the tent city had mostly everyone ignoring both of them. At least she hoped. It was hard to tell.

Either way, reaching the top of the building had her huffing for breath, beads of sweat lining her forehead.

"A…Assa…assassin," she managed through a gasp, "is there another servant?"

He nodded from his spot in the center of the roof, but hadn't notched any arrows.

"Is it-"

"No," he spared a glance at her, his eyes narrowed and disproving, "the King of Hero's has gone. He is a man of his word if nothing else. This is someone else."

He pointed outward, and as Ruby trudged up to him with heavy pants, she followed his eyesight.

It was like a comet. Bright and glowing as it raced towards them from the horizon. It was easy to see with the dark clouds and night sky behind them.

Still, with the chaos below it was easily ignorable.

Her servants eyes narrowed and his shoulders dropped slightly as the light grew ever closer. His bow disappeared, and in his hands motes of light swirled around before forming a pair of swords.

Black and White. Yin and Yang.

Ruby's eyes widened at their obvious top notch craftsmanship. At the aura of… sheer agony, behind them. She stepped back from the man, eying him carefully as his left foot stepped back and his body tensed as the light grew even brighter, almost like the sun, before coming to a roaring stop only a dozen or so feet in front of her servant.

The light dissipated- was it a boat? A bow? A really large hangar?- Ruby shook her head, and watched as a blue and gold bow and arrow thing floated silently before them and on the back of the thing-

"Sun?" She blinked.

The boy in question, blond hair, abs, and tail, waved from the back of the giant bow, "uh, Hey Ruby! Fancy seeing you here!"

She smiled awkwardly and gave half a wave, "yeah, hah, fancy…" Her eyes traveled to the two others with Sun, a woman in a bikini like attire with sharp red eyes and a primal beauty about her and of course Neptune. Why was she not surprised Neptune was here too?

"So," Sun laughed as he hopped down from the roof, rubbing the back of his head, "I'm guessing you want to know how I got her on a giant flying bow?"

"She's your servant?"

"Well you see its a long story, she appeared form nowhere and Now I have these red marks and-" Sun stopped then coughed into his fist as her words sank in, "uh yeah… How'd you know?"

She threw a thumb over at her own servant, "that's mine."

"I knew you'd guys be in the thick of things!" Sun cheered.

"Yeah…" Ruby frowned and spared a glance at the chaos still reigning over Argus.

"Oh damn…" It was Neptune's words that carried any somber weight and she spared a quick glance to see the blue haired boy staring from his place on the bow with a look of horror at what was left of Argus.

"Ruby…" Sun's eyes were wide and and his mouth handing open, "what happened?"

"Servants happened."

She swallowed and pursed her lips, looking over the smoke and rubble of Argus's western half. She closed her eyes and turned away, "Assassin, these guys are my friends. We're not going to fight them okay?"

Silence.

She opened her eyes and found her Servant staring at the woman standing atop the giant floating bow.

His hands and weapons laid limp at his side, as his silver eyes narrowed at the woman even as she floated down towards him, her own head tilted in confusion.

"Do I know you?" The woman asked in a critical voice that somehow held a emote of somber curiosity.

Her servant stepped forward, his swords disappeared, and his arms crossed, and if Ruby dared guess, there was the inkling's of a small, absolutely minuscule smile forming on his lips?

"Rin Tohsaka. Of course."

* * *

Jaune Arc stared at the spot in the ground. At the crater where nothing but ash and rocks remained. Actually, he would be lying if he told anyone thats all that remained, after all, there was a severed leg and chunks of flesh as well as clothing.

His legs gave out and he collapsed to his knees, hands gripping onto the floor as his blue eyes filled with tears.

"Jaune?"

The voice was soft, despite the firmness behind it. Once, he would've been head over heels at hearing the voice address him with such care. And he knew it was because she cared, but right now, he didn't care. Not even a bit.

"I.." He choked as his chest shuddered and his heart ached, "I thought she got out… Terra and the baby… They were at the hospital. I thought…"

"I'm so sorry…" A hand rested on his shoulder, and he could barely make out the white hair next to him, but he sniffled and turned back to the crater.

To the horrid sight before him.

What was left of his sister.

He knew it was her.

Why?

The severed head that laid off the the side.

Whatever could be said about the golden asshole that had attacked him, his weapons were effective. If his guess was right, a single sword had simply obliterated his sister into a million pieces. It would've been instant, quick.

Yet, that was of no comfort.

"Weiss… How am I going to tell them?" He shook as tears began to drop, "My mom and dad… my sisters… How…"

The Heiress said nothing and he felt his heart flip at that. It was unfair but he wished she could've said anything. Something.

Instead her hand remained on his shoulder,while her thumb caressed him in silence.

He grit his teeth and punched the ground.

Once again, he was utterly powerless.

He couldn't save his sister, and if Ruby didn't have her eyes…

The image of Cinder laughing as a lifeless Ruby with a sword through her chest toppled to the ground filled his mind, and he felt his stomach drop and his hands itch with heat.

Damn it all.

_'Master?'_

He ignored Saber's call. He needed to just… be, right now.

She was near, he knew that, but right now, seeing a Servant would set him off.

Servant's.

His eyes grew wide and they landed on the crater.

It was that Servant's fault.

The one Saber had informed him was called the King of Heros. That man wasn't a hero though, that much he knew. Ruby was a hero. Saber was a Hero. Pyhrra had been a hero.

Not him. Not that man who took his sister without any real reason.

He grit his teeth and stared at the ground with seething hatred.

"I'm gonna kill him."

"What?" Weiss's question was filled with concern, but he shrugged off her words and looked her directly in the eyes.

Blue met blue.

"I'm gonna kill the King of Heros."

* * *

**A/N: A bit shorter than I wanted, but it would've been closer to probably ten thousand words If I did the next part. I'm trying for shorter chapters, nothing super long so I can actually updates every week or two rather than every month or two.**

**Hope you enjoyed this, not much action, more of catching everyone and seeing new friends arrive and Jaune's desire for vengeance. We know he wanted to avenge Pyhrra, and after the chaos that is a grail war, even after his talk with Ruby, he was shown how powerless he is. It only reaffirms his earlier beliefs, Ruby's words lost in the tragedy of his sisters death.**

**Yes, a few chapters earlier, if you were careful reading, there was a scene where Gil obliterated a poor blond woman. It was Sapphire Arc. It was written to show how unaffected both Saber and Gil have become to tragedy, where as Jaune and the rest of RWBY, minus Qrow and Maria, are still unused to it. Especially on the level a Grail War would cause.**

**Next chapter will have a few more revelations, but I felt this was decent place to end this one. Also remember, Ishtar is a Carbon copy of Rin and is a Pseudo Servant. So she is in Rin's body.**

**We'll get a look into Salem and Raven next chapter. Oh the plans I have for those two.**

**Also remember, for Ruby, she does know some tragedy, but she woke up after being unconscious and the bulk of the current tragedy is over, and everyone she loves is alive, the contrast of Jaune, who had to suffer through it all. Juxtaposition of the two.**

**Lastly, I don't normally bring up politics, but the only thing I'll say, love others the way you want to be loved. That's my advice to the world. Something I think Ruby Rose would agree with. \**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed, please review, and God Bless.**

**\- Metal4k**


End file.
